Invasion of a New World
by Alice.C.Kirk
Summary: Conan ends up in a different world and his only chance at finding Khalar is placing his trust in a tough as nails college girl whose got secrets of her own. A/U realm travel Sexually explicit.
1. Intrusion

A/N: When I refer to Conan I refer to the new remake starring Jason Momoa. I am sorry but he embodies Conan more than Arnold Schwarzenagger did. That is my opinion. Plus there are many original characters so please do not be alarmed by that. I am really attempting to NOT make them Mary Sues. Conan does not belong to me. He belongs to his respectful creator. Please no flaming. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you.

Chapter 1: Intrusion

It was 2 am. All was quiet in the small dwelling. The only sounds were the tap tap tapping of keys on a keyboard and the occasional car or two that passed by the complex. No lights were present save for the computer screen in the corner; however it was mostly blocked by a hunched frame typing away madly at an analysis that was due that next afternoon. The figure kept the lights off- it was how she preferred to work late at night – her silhouette appeared larger due to the blanket she kept wrapped around her slender frame. A large cup of coffee sat next to her. It proved to be her best friend on late night like these and fueled her brain to keep on functioning. She was an insomniac by nature so the coffee truly had little to no effect on her. It just tasted marvelous at two in the morning. The figure sipped from the mug before setting it down with a sigh.

"Just the conclusion Lore. You can get this done." She would give herself a pep talk to keep her focused and motivate her to continue working. Her eyes began to hurt from staring at the screen so long; never the less she remained vigilant. The words flowed out of her like a waterfall spilling into a river below. Whether it was for academic reasons or purely for entertainment, writing came naturally to Lore. She drained her cup of coffee but nearly choked when she heard a loud smashing noise come from the entryway of the dwelling. Followed by the smash came a series of shuffling sounds combined with a series of grunts.

'Oh no!' she thought freezing at the keyboard, 'Someone's robbing us!'

Silent but swiftly she crept over to the kitchen to grab something, anything, to use as a weapon to defend herself against the intruder. What she ended up grabbing was the dirty frying pan in the sink; however Lore didn't care. She was going to protect herself and her roommates even if it hurt her.

"Khalar!" Bellowed a rather deep and gruff voice.

'Khalar? What the fuck is this Khalar? This brutes gonna wake up the whole complex if he hasn't already woken up the rest of my building!' Lore shook her head getting the thought out of her mind as she raised the pan over her head like a baseball bat listening for the intruder to come closer to her. The footsteps came closer but there was the slight rustle of clothing as the figure neared her spot. Lore's heart pounded in her chest as she valiantly attempted to remain quiet. Soon the figure paused in front of her hiding spot releasing a slight growl.

"Where are you, bastard." It growled.

Now was the time to strike; within two movements Lore flicked on the light, released a guttural yell, and swung the pan at his face striking him to the ground. The figure had little to no time to react as it was clouted to the cold tile floor. It, rather he, release a low groan followed by a growl as he rose to his feet. Lore raised the pan again glaring at the figure, her grey eyes angry and fierce. They had met his feral green ones. He looked just a smidge disoriented as he took a step towards her, a hand on his sword ready to unleash it.

"Where's Khalar." He growled.

She glared even more at him.

"I don't know and I don't care! Get the fuck out of my apartment!" She screamed.

Lore swung the pan at him again but this time he had time to dodge. When he did, he grabbed her by the wrists easily lifting the small woman off the ground. Lore squirmed and struggled to get out of his grip but glared at him when he pulled her close, his face only inches from hers.

"I will only ask one more time. Where. Is. Khalar." His voice was low and held a hint of anger in it. Lore wasn't scared. Not much had really scared her as of late.

"I don't know what you're talking about asshole!" She spat in his face and squirmed even more. Growling he wiped his face nearly crushing hers when he grasped her chin between his fingers.

"I would watch my mouth if I were you!"

"Fuck you! Let me go!" She squirmed even more. This caused him to squeeze her face a bit making his firm grip painful. Lore winced nearly crying out in pain.

"If you do not give me what I want then-"

"Ouch! Let go! I don't know anything about this Khalar okay?" She growled a bit trying to turn her head in a vain attempt to bite his hand. His grip loosened as he removed his hand, his gaze still hard upon her. She glared back at him, grey eyes fierce as well as honest and curly black hair now disheveled.

"What?"

"I don't know what a Khalar is! What I do know is that you are breaking and entering! That's considered a crime here in Flagstaff!" She growled. He just gave her and annoyed look releasing her wrists dropping her. She stumbled as she landed but growled once more whacking him hard over the head. Considering he was at least a foot, if not more, taller than her this was quite a miraculous feat, for she had not only struck him but knocked him out cold. With a loud thud he fell to the ground. It was like watching a tree fall down in the woods once it had been cut. Lore heaved a sigh of relief lowering the dirty pan and stared at the giant intruder on the floor.


	2. Introductions

A/N: When I refer to Conan I refer to the new remake starring Jason Momoa. I am sorry but he embodies Conan more than Arnold Schwarzenagger did. That is my opinion. Plus there are many original characters so please do not be alarmed by that. I am really attempting to NOT make them Mary Sues. Conan does not belong to me. He belongs to his respectful creator. Please no flaming. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you.

Chapter 2: Introductions

"Jesus Christ what the hell did you do to him Lore?"

"He invaded! I defended myself Romey! I wasn't about to let the brute find the two of you and possibly hurt you!"

"Oh so noble you are honey. How did you knock him out again?"

"With the frying pan in the sink Lotte."

"Shh shh! He's waking up!"

The large man released a groan his eyes fluttering open slowly. He glanced around to find himself on a soft cushiony piece of furniture but above him were three women; a pretty brunette with a rather large bosom and hazel brown eyes, a girl, or boy, with short spikey orange hair and brown eyes, and the grey eyes black haired woman he had assaulted earlier. She glared at him her arms crossing over her generous assets.

"Good you're awake." The black haired female sneered a bit. In his disoriented state he managed to respond to her sneer with a slight glare.

"Lore! That's no way to treat an injured man!"

Lore's gaze turned to the brunette. Her grey eyes gave her a fiery glare at the accusation.

"Lotte! He broke into the apartment looking for this thing called a Khalar! We all could have been killed!"

"I wouldn't have killed you…" he groaned his head throbbing. The woman with the black hair had whalloped him well. All three inhabitants turned their gaze to him at once; Lore looking in disbelief, Romey raising a brow, and Lotte with a surprised expression.

"You nearly crushed my face in the kitchen you brute! I might actually have bruises thanks to you!" Lore spat. He gave her an annoyed glare.

"You struck me." He retorted.

"I had every reason to!" She began defensive. "You broke into our home! I thought you were some idiot trying to steal from us!" Her grey eyes narrowed to slits at him.

"But I'm not…ugh…damn you woman…"

He groaned holding his head in his hand at the throbbing pain that became even worse. It felt like someone was crushing his brain within their fist ever so slowly. Lore rolled her eyes, headed into the kitchen to grab one of the mugs to fill it with water, a bag of ice for the bump on his head as well as some strong pain killers to ease his headache. She didn't plan on doing this because she liked him; she was going to do it to get him to stop groaning about his headache. In the meantime Lotte and Romey just kind of stood in the living room watching him; Romey with a protective arm around her woman.

"Jeez she really did a number on him…" Romey muttered.

"I know…poor guy…" Lotte replied.

The two women glanced down to the man once again; surprised if not a little shocked at his appearance. He was shirtless, well-muscled, and very tan. They even caught the slight glimpse of hair on his chest and a small trail beneath his navel. He even had a slight bit of scruff on his handsome rugged face. His long dark hair fanned out on the armrest as well as framed his face ever so slightly. There were leather bracers on his forearms and he seemed to be wearing a leather skirt, or kilt, the girls weren't sure. There was a magnitude of leather he wore even if his torso was lacking it. The boots even were made of leather. They scanned up and noticed the bone necklace adorned around his strong neck. The girls stood there in silence as they examined him; however, they froze when he began to preen under their gaze. The man knew he was good looking and he knew damn well many women wouldn't mind having a good romp with him. He was proud of what the gods had given him. Every single aspect. Despite the throbbing pain in his head a smirk crossed his lips as he eyed the curved of the brunette in the orange haired individual's arms. He rather liked how she looked.

"Oh great he's a lech too!"

Thank the lord Lore had returned; she noticed how he was eyeing her roommates. Upon hearing her voice the man's face broke into a scowl. Tension entered the room as Lore returned with a mug full of cold water, a bag of ice, and two painkillers in her hands. Knowing that Lore's temper could easily rival a dragon's Lotte and Romey quickly made themselves scarce, leaving the brute and their roommate alone in the living room; both silently thanked her for taking his attention off of them. She placed the mug of water and the bag of ice on the end table before pressing the two small pills in his hand. His green eyes flickered up to her, annoyed and untrusting.

"What are these?" He grunted.

She reached over to pick up the ice cold bag in her hand.

"Painkillers." She responded placing the bag of ice to the bump on his head. He shoved her hand away shivering at the sting of the cold on his scalp.

"That's cold!"

"No shit Sherlock! It will help with the swelling! Besides you've got a mane of hair!" She moved her arm away from his hand and pressed the cool bag to his head again.

"Woman! I said that's cold!" He shoved the bag away again growling at her. Her eyes narrowed dangerously into slits once more. Lore wasn't scared of him. No man scared her.

"You may be stronger than me and you may be a lot bigger than me, but right now you are at my mercy. Deal with it." Her tone was icy cold and rather dangerous. For a final time she pressed the bag to his head again and again he tried to push it away but she grabbed his wrist before he could. He snarled at her wanting nothing more than to get away from this…dwelling and the bitch that had him at her mercy.

"I can send you to prison if you keep this up. You're lucky I'm not reporting you." She retorted. He glared and backed down because she mentioned prison. Prison was a place he'd rather not go, not if he sought after Khalar, and she was offering him the chance. It made no sense to him that she would take care of him and keep him out of prison. Why was she doing this? He figured he would ask her later. He was after all at her mercy and she held the threat of prison over his head. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to cooperate with her…besides she had a nice set of boobs and she was rather easy on the eyes. He glanced down to the pills in his hand.

"Painkillers?" he asked.

Lore nodded reaching for the mug of water. Unfortunately for her, her breasts hovered over his face, barely touching his nose. Her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink as she did this; he on the other hand smirked at the fact that a woman was locating her breasts in front of his face. He may not like his current caretaker but he gave her credit for having a rather ample bosom. Lore leaned back with the mug in her hand giving him a slightly irritated look at the smirk on his face.

"Don't get any ideas just because my breasts were in your face buddy. Swallow the pills."

He raised a brow glancing from her to the pills.

"These better not be poison woman."

"Okay one they are pain killers. They help get rid of pain and two I'm not anyone's woman so stop calling me that."

He smirked at her annoyance before taking the pills and swallowing…with a little difficulty. She handed him the mug to drink the ice water and greedily he drank from it then gasped a bit for air. The bag of ice that was resting on his head had fallen off the armrest of the couch.

"People tend to drink water with pills instead of swallow them dry dumbass." It was her turn to smirk. He glared a bit shoving the cup in her hand.

"You could have told me that before woman."

Lore rolled her eyes and glared slightly at him setting the mug on the end table again this time careful to avoid sticking her breasts in his face.

"I have a name." She said slightly annoyed.

"Then what is it?" He asked giving her a bit of sass in his voice. She glared.

"My name is Lore."

"What kind of a name is that?" He scrunched up his face in slight annoyance at how strange her name sounded to him.

"It's short for Lorea. It means flower." She replied rather proud of what her name meant.

'Her name sounds so delicate…and she's not delicate. Why did her parents name her that.' He thought to himself.

"Well I've given you my name I might as well know yours instead of calling you brute."

He somewhat glared a bit at her.

"Conan."

'Like Conan the barbarian…' She thought.

"Conan the Barbarian." She muttered aloud to herself.


	3. Explination and Agreement

A/N: When I refer to Conan I refer to the new remake starring Jason Momoa. I am sorry but he embodies Conan more than Arnold Schwarzenagger did. That is my opinion. Plus there are many original characters so please do not be alarmed by that. I am really attempting to NOT make them Mary Sues. Conan does not belong to me. He belongs to his respectful creator. Please no flaming. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you.

Chapter 3: Explanation and Agreement

He nodded in response.

"You've heard of me." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Yes. Yes I have. You're an old school icon that the generation before me grew up with."

A puzzled expression spread across his appearance.

"Old…school?"

"Yeah…it means something that's retro. Wait…" Lore paused examining his expression and gasped then leapt to her feet as realization suddenly dawned upon her.

"Holy fuck! You are the actual Conan the Barbarian! You have no idea what the hell I'm talking about do you!"

He shook his head looking somewhat annoyed.

"Where the hell am I woman."

Lore paused just staring at him. 'Oh god I attacked THE Barbarian…oh holy crap! I'm gonna get my ass handed to me on a platter for this!' Panicked thoughts aside, she figured it would be best to tell him where he was…even if he didn't have a clue of the location.

"You're…you're in a city called Flagstaff. It's in Arizona which is a state in a country called the United States." She explained. He still looked confused.

"Where?"

"You're not in your own world Conan." She stated bluntly. Apparently there was no beating around the bush with this barbarian.

There was a beat of silence as he blinked up at her.

"What?"

"You heard me. You aren't in Cimmeria."

"Then where the hell am I!" He sat up reaching out a hand to grab her by the throat; though she grasped his wrist before he could even attack. Grey eyes glared at him with a fierceness that even he couldn't describe.

"You are in my world on my turf and the only way you will survive here is if you trust me and cooperate. In return," Lore's grip tightened as he shifted angrily, "I will help you find this…Khalar…thing you are searching for. Do we have a deal?"

Conan had made such deals in the past and there was always a time or two where the deal did not turn out as planned or where the said partner in crime had abandoned him. In the end he would find his way out of the situation but always with more difficulty. He eyed her warily, locking their gazes.

"When I make a deal with someone I never back out of it. Ever." Her voice was serious. What other choicee did he have? She was willingly offering this chance to find the man who destroyed his village and murdered his father. What chance would he have if he didn't agree? His eyes narrowed again but he nodded.

"You have a deal. But remember this woman," he received a glare from her, "you abandon me on this deal I will hunt you down and kill you."

She took a deep breath for once feeling a slight twinge of fear in her gut but she wasn't about to show it.

"I will not abandon you."

Lore took the chance to eye him up and down noticing his state of dress, the defined muscles, and the filth that covered him. A sigh left her lips as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Now before I allow you to sleep on this couch you're taking a shower."

"A what?"

"A shower. It's what we take to wash away the dirt, filth and sweat from our bodies here."

He scrunched up his face.

"I don't need no shower woman."

"My name is Lore!" She spat ignoring the obvious grammatical mistake he made. But what could she expect from a barbarian? Especially one who had just entered a foreign land. He just rolled his eyes shifting a bit to get comfortable on the couch.

"Conan!" She bellowed.

"Like I said I don't need this damn shower." He replied simply.

"You agreed to cooperate with me!" She argued. He just rolled his eyes deciding to settle himself on the couch to try and rest; mostly to annoy the woman.

"You're filthy! The least you can do is take a damn shower!"

"I don't need one."

"You smell!"

"It's the stench of man. Never smelled it before?" He smirked at her.

"I've smelled that scent plenty of times but that's because it was on a man I liked. I don't like you." She retorted.

"Then why are you deciding to help me?"

"Because no one else will. You shower. Now."


	4. Bathing the Barbarian

A/N: When I refer to Conan I refer to the new remake starring Jason Momoa. I am sorry but he embodies Conan more than Arnold Schwarzenagger did. That is my opinion. Plus there are many original characters so please do not be alarmed by that. I am really attempting to NOT make them Mary Sues. Conan does not belong to me. He belongs to his respectful creator. Please no flaming. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you.

Chapter 4: Bathing the Barbarian

Getting Conan to her bathroom wasn't easy. It became even more of a struggle as he kept refusing to strip down so Lore could at least attempt to wash his hair and clean the filth from his body. It was if she was dealing with a fussy child, but she knew this man was no child. Stubborn like one for certain but he was pure testosterone: muscled, rugged, even hairy on his chest, and tan. Not orange tan like some people, but a golden tan like a Hawaiian. Once more she tried to pull at the belt around his waist and even as she tried his large hand gripped her wrist in a firm grasp his green eyes glaring at her.

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't need one!"

"And I say you do! I'm not going to let you sleep on the couch if you are filthy!"

Lore tugged again not only to remove the belt but to remove herself out of her strong grip. Her efforts proved to be futile as he squeezed her wrist. She winced at this looking up to him, a rather strained and pleading air in her eyes.

"Please. Just let me get you undressed so I can help get you washed up."

He raised a brow in curiosity.

"I told you woman - "

"Dammit Conan! Stop calling me woman!" she growled, "Part of me helping you survive in this world is teaching you the way thinks function. That includes having to bathe!"

Her eyes still gazed up at him, still pleading; it was if she was begging for him to just cooperate. He released her wrist but shoved it away undressing himself and tossing the leathers and cloth in the corner of her bathroom. As he did this, Lore moved toward the bath, rubbing her wrist with a wince. Slowly she turned the handle on the shower sighing with ease when the sound of running water floated into her ears. It was a soothing sound to her. She then began to adjust the temperature of the water in the large bathtub – it was able to hold two people – so it wouldn't be too cold for him. The water's temperature slowly transformed from ice cold to a nice steaming hot. It took her a few more minutes to adjust the temperature until it was hot but not so hot that it would sting the flesh and allowed the water to begin filling up the bathtub. She straightened up and turned around her eyes going wide finding the man fully nude in front of her. He smirked at her expression, especially the pink flush on her cheeks. Lore knew he was a large man but she didn't realize that ALL of him was that large. She swallowed hard trying to shrug off the fact that she had seen him in his all of his naked glory and kept her eyes focused on his face as opposed to a certain part of his rather gifted anatomy.

"Blushing like a virgin. Haven't seen one this big before have you?" As he spoke a hand motioned to the large half hard length between his legs.

Lore slapped a hand to her eyes when he said this; it was more to keep her from looking down at his slightly excited manhood. Her cheeks burned redder.

"Tub, now Conan." She commanded pointing to it.

His smirk broadened as he walked over to the tub then stepped into the warm and welcoming water before easing himself down into it allowing his body to stretch out in the tub. The water enveloped him, soothing sore muscles, and he smiled closing his eyes at how good it felt. Maybe getting cleaned up once in a while wouldn't be so bad if it felt this welcoming. He heard a shifting and opened one eye to find the woman digging around in the cabinets under what looked like to him a basin that people washed their faces and hands in. He grunted in disappointment leaning his head back and closing his eyes once more.

Lore found was she was looking for; the shampoo and conditioner for men as well as a fresh bar of soap. She'd make him use the soap. There was no way in heaven or on earth that she would be drawing the bar of soap over his chiseled muscles and tan flesh. Even the thought of her doing such made her blush. The most she would do was wash his hair. She brought the materials over to him set them on the side of the bath then stood up grasping the bikini hanging on the door handle of the bathroom. Before she began to strip she glanced back to make sure his eyes were closed and sigh in relief to find that they were. 'I'll just let him relax for a bit…' She thought to herself as she quietly stripped down to nothing. Little did she know that he had cracked on eye open and was grinning to himself as he watched her un-dress. She stretched her torso a bit, arching her back as she removed the black t-shirt she was wearing. To his delight there was nothing underneath. Just smooth pale flesh; flesh that was blemished by a faint scar on her right shoulder, a circle with a cursive letter 'k' in the middle of it. He felt a strong desire to trace the scar on her flesh, an even stronger one to caress the branded shoulder. She then proceeded to remove the pants and panties from her body revealing more of her smooth, pale flesh and her taut, rounded buttocks. To his dismay he watched her pull on strange looking loincloth and a top piece of it to match. He closed his eyes again as she turned around acting as if he didn't see her get completely naked in front of him.

"Enjoying yourself?" She asked now standing beside the tub her hands on her hips. He opened his eyes grinning at the visual presented to him. It gave him an even better picture of what she would look like naked. He eyed her up and down until his eyes finally settled on her ample breasts.

"Now I certainly am." He grinned. She rolled her eyes.

"Conan, move I'm getting in behind you."

"Oh so you're going to join me." He still grinned at her shifting so she could move in behind him.

"I'm only in here to wash your hair," She grabbed the soap from the side of the tub before she pressed it into his hand, "You're scrubbing everywhere else."

He snorted a bit rolling his eyes.

"Your loss."

"Oh please. I don't think you are the bronzed Adonis that every woman falls for."

"You're still blushing." He replied glancing down at the soap before he dipped it in the water to rub it over his skin. But he was right. She was still blushing. After all she was sitting behind him in a tub of warm water.

"Oh shut up Conan."

She grabbed the cup in the corner that she usually kept to rinse herself off when she would bath and dipped it under water filling it then poured it over his head. He jerked in surprise at the sudden action glaring back at her.

"What the hell are you doing woman!"

She just gave him a blank stare.

"I'm getting your hair wet. Makes washing your hair easier."

He grunted slightly turning back around continuing to use the soap to rub of the dirt clinging to his body.

"Close your eyes I'm dumping water on your head again." She said.

He closed his eyes as she repeatedly dumped water on his head to drench his hair with the water. The flow of water stopped and he felt her hands begin to massage and scratch his scalp lightly but she was careful not to agitate the lump on his head she had given him earlier that evening. He closed his eyes somewhat leaning against her as she massaged his scalp. To him it was soothing, relaxing. He smiled a bit as she lathered his hair with suds. Lore herself sighed in content as she ran her fingers through the thick locks kneading the suds into them, cleansing it from the dirt and filth.

"Woman." He broke the silence.

"Hmm?" She replied.

"You done rubbing my head yet?"

"Yes Conan. At least for now. Close your eyes. I don't want suds to get into them."

He smirked at her tone; it was softer as he closed his eyes once more. She dipped the cup underwater once more using the water to rinse the suds from his hair. It took her a few moments to rinse out all the suds from the long dark hair but she paused in rinsing to grab the conditioner and massage that into his hair. When she massaged his head this time her movements were slower, more ritualistic, even tender. He released a small groan at her ministrations releasing the soap he had in his hand. She heaved a sigh again rinsing her hands but she didn't reach for the cup to wash out the suds this time. He glanced back to her raising a brow.

"You're not - "

"I'm letting the conditioner sit in your hair. It will make it softer." She commented then held out her hand.

"Hand me the soap."

"Thought you weren't going to wash me." His lips curled into a rather deviant smile.

"I'm going to wash your back for you," was her retort, "You won't be able to reach some spots."

He simply grinned at her as he pressed the bar into her hand allowing his fingers to linger so he could brush his fingers against her skin. She blushed but glared at this action.

"Don't get any ideas Barbarian." She commented as she glided the soap across his shoulders and down his back taking her time in cleansing away the dirt. One inch at a time she revealed tanned skin. It felt so smooth yet firm beneath her fingers.

"I'm not, but it seems like you are. You're taking your time washing me."

She blushed even more at the statement. As she rinsed the suds away the water began to get murky due to the amount of dirt that had been on Conan's body. Lore sighed setting the soap aside when she finished then rose to her feet getting out of the tub. His eyes followed her rather curious as to what she was doing but he saw that she bent over and reached into the water to tug at…something.

Lore let out a grunt as she removed the plug to allow the water to drain out of her bathtub but she reached for the shower lever again turning it on once more and adjusting the temperature. Once it was to the right warmth, she pulled up on a small knob on the tub faucet. It went from the faucet running to the shower spraying water on Conan. He released a yelp covering his eyes from the flow of water raining down upon him however the flow stopped when Lore stepped in the way. She grasped his forearms to help him to his feet and with some effort he finally rose to his feet, towering over her.

"Shower?" He said.

"Yes Conan." She replied. "Turn around."

"Why?"

"I have to rinse your hair. You still have the conditioner in it."

"You know-"

"Turn around Conan."

With a roll of his eyes he turned his back to her. The man was so tall Lore had to stand on the very tips of her toes to run her fingers through his hair in order to rinse out the conditioner. He was at least nice enough to tilt his head back to make it easier for her. It took a few minutes but once all the substance had been rinsed from his long locks she couldn't help but run her fingers through them admiring how soft it felt, even when wet. There was a certain tightness in her belly; not a straining tightness of worry but one of curious excitement. She was rather distracted by many lustful thoughts that ran through her head that she didn't realize he had turned around and was staring down at her with his feral green eyes. They still looked beast like but they held a softer tone in them; it was if he was starting at her with adoration. Her cheek reddened even more when she noticed he wasn't staring at her breasts this time. He appeared to be more focused on her face as he reached up with both hands to cup her cheeks gently in her hands. In one swift movement he kissed her fiercely. There was such a drive of passion and need behind his kiss that Lore didn't know what to do. She merely froze as he kissed her.


	5. Thoughts, Late Night Phone Call, & Sleep

A/N: When I refer to Conan I refer to the new remake starring Jason Momoa. I am sorry but he embodies Conan more than Arnold Schwarzenagger did. That is my opinion. Plus there are many original characters so please do not be alarmed by that. I am really attempting to NOT make them Mary Sues. Conan does not belong to me. He belongs to his respectful creator. Please no flaming. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you.

Chapter 5: Thoughts, a Late Night Phone Call and Sleep

He was kissing her. This stubborn barbarian was kissing her. She had never been kissed in such a manner before. It was feral yet tender at the same time. There was no hint of possession behind the affection he shared with her; rather a spirit of passion and gentleness she had never experiences before when a man had kissed her. He had pulled her close to him, perhaps too close, because she could feel his great length straining with need against her bare belly. The heat pulsed from it causing her blush even more. Lore's cheeks were redder than cherries when he pulled away, her grey eyes the size of tennis balls. A smile crossed his lips as he pulled back; the expression she gave him was just too perfect. She appeared to be a blushing virgin, anxious about her first time with a man. He would soon learn that this was not the case. Lore's breathing became labored as she stared at him, unable to move or think but then she shook her head in order to pull herself out of the stupor, raised an open hand, and slapped him hard across the face; her stunned gaze converting into a glare. The shock of the slap nearly caused Conan to fall out of the tub and onto the tile floor but he was able to avoid such disaster by gripping the side of the tub giving her a shocked expression.

"What the hell was that for!"

"I'm not having sex with the same man who broke into my apartment and attacked me!"

"You attacked me first woman!"

"Oh details! The point is I hardly know you! I'm not sleeping with you!"

She angrily turned off the water still glaring at him.

"You want to though." He replied rubbing his cheek which now had begun to turn red. Lore ignored this last statement, growling as she snatched two towels off the towel rack; one for him to dry himself with the other to dry herself.

After a rather extensive argument and a few smacks across the face later Lore finally was able to get Conan stable on the couch with a pillow and a rather warm fur she'd snuggle under during the wintertime. It was quite chilly in the apartment and she didn't think her intruder deserved to get sick. She leaned over him, her hand on the back of the couch, a fairly stern look in her eye.

"No ideas barbarian. If I find you've snuck into my bedroom I'll give you a good walloping in the morning."

He simply smirked reaching up to attempt and kiss her once more. He was practically successful if it wasn't for the palm of her hand hindering her lips. This was not an issue because he shifted the appendage out of the way smiling in triumph when his lips brushed against hers. He rather liked the sensation of her soft lips against his; however he received one last slap across the face in retaliation.

"No!"

A victorious smirk spanned his lips as she walked away, his eyes now glued to the slender curves on her body. What he wouldn't give to squeeze her rounded buttocks in his hands, to clasp her slender hips in his grip as he pressed himself between her legs. Conan simply moaned at the thought of having sex with this woman; the thought of her moaning his name as he surged into her aroused him. He trailed a hand to his aching length, needing, craving the touch of a woman. But, he didn't want just any woman – even though he could get any to share his bed when he damn well pleased – he was up for this challenge. He wanted this woman. He wanted Lore, craved her touch, needed her warmth just as much as she needed his. There were barriers to crumble with this woman and he intended to be the destroyer of the walls. She intrigued him, not because she was a striking woman, but because of her inclination to help him find Khalar. She was right about one thing; no one else would help him. He was curious to why she would. A sigh left his lips as he pulled his hand away from his length even though the simple image of his host was arousing. As enticing as she was, she was still a mystery to him. What demons was she hiding behind her tough demeanor and why was there a scar that looked like a brand on her shoulder? These thoughts clouded his mind as Conan drifted into slumber on the couch.

Lore had finally made it to her bed. She glances to the clock on the nightstand. In bright red numbers it flashed three forty-five. A groan left her lips as she picked up her cell phone dialing the number for her gay best friend. She knew he didn't usually go to bed until after four o' clock; usually because of homework or because his boyfriend kept him up late. The ringing began on the phone as she pressed it to her ear. After four rings she heard the phone pick up.

"Hughes residence." Came Leon's voice over the receiver.

"Hey honey…you got a minute?" She asked her voice sounding a bit weak.

"Oh Lore sweetie are you alright? You sound horrid!"

"I'm okay Leon…well okay as I can be…"

"Spill woman."

"Please don't call me woman…I've been hearing that since two this morning."

"Oh fine. What's up?"

She sighed running her fingers through her hair.

"You're not going to believe this Leon…but I'm housing Conan the Barbarian…"

"What the hell is the governator doing in Flagstaff let alone you-"

"No Leon no…I mean the actual barbarian. Not Arnold. But he doesn't look like Arnold did when Arnold played him in those old movies…"

"So…what does he look like?"

"You know Ronon Dex from Stargate Atlantis right?"

"Oooooh he's a sexy beast!"

"Leon, stay on track here!"

"Sorry babe. You were saying?"

"This Conan resembles him slightly. You'll have to come over tomorrow and see for yourself."

"Oh I'll definitely be coming over tomorrow."

"And bring Jake…we're going to need clothes for Conan to fit in."

"Got it."

"Thanks honey."

"I know you're thinking this but for the record you aren't crazy. His showing up might have something to do with some recent news reports."

Lore released a groan.

"We'll discuss those tomorrow sweetie. You sound like you could use some sleep. Can't have your insomnia getting worse now can we." Leon chuckled a bit on the other end. Lore snorted a bit but smiled.

"Thank you Leon. Love you."

"Love you too sweetie. I'll make sure to bring some of my brownies for you. The ones with the peanut butter chips. I know how much you love them."

This got her smile to broaden

"Thanks honey. I'll see you tomorrow."

"No problem sweetheart. Sleep well."

And he hung up the phone on the other end. Lore shut hers off before setting it on her nightstand and settling under her covers. She loved the way her bed enveloped her body even the way her comforter and handmade quilt covered her; even though she snuggled under her blankets she couldn't help but feel a little cold. It would be nice to have a strong protective embrace around her. The comforting embrace of a lover but that was a luxury she was afraid to even ask for; not since the disaster that had been her ex. The mere thought of him scared her out of her mind. He was part of the reason she hardly slept at night. The nightmares of what he had done to her were vivid and recurring. What she wouldn't give to have those horrifying visions chased away. Lore hugged herself as a tear spilled down her cheek.

'I can't risk that happening again…never again…' She thought.

Her thoughts then turned back to Conan in order to escape from the nightmares threatening to entrap her once more. Why had he kissed her and why did it feel so welcoming rather than possessive? Was that how he had kissed women or just her? The man may be a barbarian and certainly behaved like one but he submitted to her. How was it that she was able to get him to submit? Why did he feel so warm and why was he displaying signs of affection towards her. Barbarians weren't intended to be gentle. They were intended to be fierce violent beings but Conan….he was the most famous Barbarian and he had been surprisingly gentle with her…when he wished to be. Otherwise he was still pure man and a barbarian. Lore sighed heavily as sleep began to tug at her. Willingly she permitted it to consume her.


	6. Breakfast and a Visitor

A/N: When I refer to Conan I refer to the new remake starring Jason Momoa. I am sorry but he embodies Conan more than Arnold Schwarzenagger did. That is my opinion. Plus there are many original characters so please do not be alarmed by that. I am really attempting to NOT make them Mary Sues. Conan does not belong to me. He belongs to his respectful creator. Please no flaming. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you.

Chapter 6: Breakfast and a Visitor

Conan awoke to the aromas of what he assumed was food being cooked. He groaned a bit shifting on the couch rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger to help him wake. There was a shuffling sound in the kitchen and the clang of what he assumed to be the cooking utensils coming in contact with each other. Curling a bit under the fur he thought about last night. How Lore presented herself in nothing but under garments and the scar on her right shoulder. Why would anyone blemish such beautiful flesh on the feisty woman? He slowly rose to a sitting position the fur still covering the lower half of his body; not that he cared but he didn't want to be slapped again by her, at least not across the face. Conan released a yawn as he ran his fingers through his hair. It didn't feel knotty or greasy like it had been but soft and a bit silkier. But he just shrugged and sat back against the couch stretching a bit.

"Oh good you're awake. How's your head?"

He glanced over to the voice that had spoken to him. Lore. A smile settled upon his lips.

"It's fine." He said.

She just nodded at him. This morning there was no glare on her face but rather a strained and tired expression. Dark circles hung under her eyes and she appeared as if she had been crying. A frown appeared on his face when he noticed this.

"You've been weeping." He observed.

"Have not," She denied his claim. Of course she had been weeping but she wasn't about to allow him to dig deeper into it.

"Liar." He retorted.

"Breakfast is ready." She cut off any other inquiries. "I'll bring you a plate."

"What's for breakfast?"

"Sausage, bacon, eggs, potatoes, and pancakes."

Most of the items sounded strange to him however the aroma wafting from the kitchen smelled sensational. How could he say no to such a delicious smell?

"Alright."

She then disappeared into kitchen to fix up a plate for him. As she piled food onto the plate she felt an arm drape around her shoulder.

"Morning Lore." Romey tried to stifle a yawn as she greeted her friend. "Looks like you've been busy."

"Felt like cooking a feast this morning." Lore replied grabbing a few utensils for Conan to use.

"Well there are three of us living here and we have a barbarian in our midst." She grinned a bit. "Lotte will be happy that she doesn't have to cook this morning."

Lore smiled a bit.

"Also Leon and his boyfriend are coming over today so I figure if they came over this morning they can eat breakfast."

"He better bring those brownies he's famous for Lore."

"Oh there was a promise of that."

Lore poured orange juice into a rather large tankard. As she set down the pitcher of juice Romey noticed how tired and how red her eyes were. This brought concern to the orange haired girl's face.

"You've been crying again haven't you Lore." She muttered.

"Have not." Lore lied.

"Bullshit woman. You were crying again. It's because of - "

"Excuse me Romey I'm taking breakfast to Conan."

Lore brushed passed her; the large plate and tankard in hand heading back to Conan. She offered him the plate of food and he took it thanking her. She then set the tankard on the coffee table in front of the couch before heading back into the kitchen to grab a plate for herself. Lotte had joined them and was currently plating food for herself and Romey as Romey hugged her from behind.

"Morning Lorea." Lotte smiled at her friend as she grabbed a plate. Lore managed a smile at her.

"Hope you enjoy breakfast." Lore replied.

"You cooked for an army here sweetheart."

"I know."

"Woman! Come here!" Bellowed Conan from the living room. Lore sighed a bit as Romey and Lotte giggled. Lore just rolled her eyes heading back to the living room to find the man devouring the plate of food. After swallowing a bit of sausage he glanced up at her with a grin.

"You know how to prepare food well. I like that in a woman."

Lore groaned a bit rubbing her forehead.

"I'm not your woman Conan and I have no intention of being such."

"That's what you say now but no woman can resist - "

"If there's any woman that can resist your charming personality and handsome looks it's me!" She snapped.

"So you admit that I am handsome."

A triumphant grin spread across his face. Lore huffed.

"You're infuriating!"

"And you like it." He may be a barbarian but Conan noticed more than some people gave him credit for. He grinned as he continued feasting upon the delicious meal Lore had prepared. She turned on ha heel heading back to the kitchen but ran into a tall slender figure holding a plate of brownies.

"Hey! Don't spill the goods honey!" Came a feminine male voice.

Lore glanced up and sighed in relief when her eyes fell upon Leon's. He smiled warmly down at her pulling her into a one armed hug. She melted into his embrace hugging him tightly with both arms.

"Rough night?" He asked stroking her back with his free hand.

"You could say that." She replied as she nuzzled him. His scent was comforting to her. It always had been.

"I'm sorry honey." He kissed the top of her head lightly. "So where is this barbarian?"

"On the couch."

"I want to see him. You said he resembled Ronon."

Lore giggled a bit then pulled away.

"Put the brownies in the kitchen and grab yourself some breakfast. I made a feast this morning."

"I'll get the brownies in the kitchen but I won't get any breakfast until you get something to eat. I know how you get after a bad night."

"I'll eat something I promise Leon."

"You better. You're too skinny as it is." He poked her side causing her to jump.

"Don't poke me!"

Leon grinned kissing her forehead lightly as he led her to the kitchen. He set the brownies on the counter before he pulled his two favorite lesbians into his arms. They in return hugged him back smiling broadly. This gave Lore the chance to grab a plate of food as well as a glass of orange juice and slip back out into the living room. She found Conan lounging on the couch, the plate completely empty and sitting next to the tankard on the coffee table. He smiled contentedly at her as she sat down beside him to eat her portion.

"You have a gift for preparing food." He commented.

"Thanks." She said as she slowly began to eat her breakfast. She wasn't hungry but if she didn't eat Leon, Romey, and Lotte would fuss over her like a mother hen. Lore despised having people mother her, not that she didn't appreciate it; she just had a hard time having people take care of her since the incident with her ex. She felt a bit awkward eating in front of Conan because his gaze didn't leave her as she consumed her meal. He wore a small smile on his face as he watched her; still intrigued.

"Are you amused by watching me eat?" She asked taking a bite of the potatoes.

"No." He grunted.

"Then why are you staring at me?"

"You're attractive."

Lore furrowed her brows swallowing a bit. Attractive? Had he just called her attractive? That was the last thing she wanted to hear from a man. She didn't believe it herself. Not one bit. She had once before but not anymore.

"I'm not attractive." She muttered to herself suddenly not hungry. She set her half eaten plate on top of his empty one ready to get up off the couch but was shoved back down by Leon.

"He does look like Ronon Dex. Just without the facial hair and dreadlocks. Lore you have yourself a sexy man beast in your home." Leon commented his silvery irises twinkling.

Her eyes narrowed at the lanky male above her. Leon was grinning like a cat back down at her. Conan glanced to this male eyes narrowing a bit at him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Leon's gaze turned towards Conan his catlike grin becoming more of a smile.

"Leon Hughes. It is a pleasure to meet you." He bowed his head slightly to Conan. His long black braid spilled over his shoulder.

"Conan." The barbarian grunted a bit. "She you're woman?"

Leon blinked at the straightforwardness Conan expressed but he smiled and broke into laughter.

"Heavens no she's not my woman!" He chuckled. "Although she is quite attractive. She's just not my type."

Lore snorted.

"Because your type is a tall hairy British male." She muttered.

Leon grinned again.

"This is true."

Conan nudged Lore rather confused.

"He likes….men?"

Lore nodded a bit.

"There is much you have to learn about my world Conan."

"And you are going to teach me."

"Of course. I agreed to."

"Start teaching woman."


	7. Mysterious Happenings and Coaxing

A/N: When I refer to Conan I refer to the new remake starring Jason Momoa. I am sorry but he embodies Conan more than Arnold Schwarzenagger did. That is my opinion. Plus there are many original characters so please do not be alarmed by that. I am really attempting to NOT make them Mary Sues. Conan does not belong to me. He belongs to his respectful creator. Please no flaming. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you.

Chapter 7: Mysterious Happenings and Coaxing

It was late in the afternoon. Conan had fallen asleep on the couch after a large lunch, a conversation about sexuality – which to him he found rather confusing but that was because Leon had explained it - and being dressed in modern day clothes, which he found too restraining. The articles of clothing fit him well but they didn't give him the movement he needed to spar. As he slept Lore and Leon slunk off to her room and shut the door before they sat on the bed. Once there Leon took her hand. She squeezed it gently.

"So these news reports…"

"There have been disappearances of young females in the UK, ages eighteen to twenty-five, recently…"

"So that's why Jake headed back home this morning."

"Can you blame him?"

"Of course not Leon."

"He said he was going to try to investigate it some more and if he got anything he'd let us know."

Lore nodded.

"Good."

"As far as Conan is concerned; I have a theory about why he's here."

"Oh dear god, can we not talk about him?"

"Lore hear me out. Remember that really bad storm by the Grand Canyon that occurred a couple of days ago?"

"Yeah."

"After it had passed there were reports of a man dressed as a Barbarian wandering around shouting something about a thing called a Khalar. I think Conan could have come from that storm."

"How could a storm bring him here?"

"Well it could have to do with a wormhole…"

"Oh no you're about to go all Samantha Carter on me aren't you…"

"Oh come on Lore I'm not that bad when it comes to stuff like that."

"Yes you are Leon. That aside, how could a wormhole be generated by a storm?"

"To be honest, I have no clue. Maybe this is an act of God or an act of some other divine being."

"Even then a worm hole generated by some divine being doesn't sound close to logical…"

"I can do some research for you to try and come up with an answer."

"Thanks. In the meantime I'll teach Conan and learn more about this Khalar. You and Jake need to get me as much info on these strange incidents as you can."

Leon smiled and hugged her.

"Deal. Oh and Lore?"

"Hm?"

"Be nice to Conan. I think he fancies you."

Lore slapped his bicep as he laughed but she smiled a bit as he hugged her.

"Why should I?" She argued.

"You like him."

Lore blushed furiously.

"Do not!"

He took her face in his hands examining it carefully, grinning all the while. He then let go his grin even Cheshire catlike this time.

"He kissed you."

"Shut up!"

Her cheeks became redder.

"He totally kissed you! Lore this is fantastic!"

"No its not! I didn't even want him to kiss me!"

"But you enjoyed it."

"I-"

She paused actually thinking about it. He was correct in his assumption. She truly did enjoy having Conan kiss her. His lips felt firm and gentle against hers and he wasn't possessive when he did kiss her; he was more passionate.

"I did enjoy it…" she admitted.

"Oh Lore! This is amazing!"

"Leon…"

"Sorry honey but you know it is. He's the first man you've kissed in a long time."

Lore shifted uncomfortably now hugging herself.

"He is…rather good looking…"

"But?"

"But…" She sighed, "But I'm so afraid…"

"Why?"

He pulled her close to him stroking her hair.

"I'm afraid it will be like Bryan all over again…that he'll start off sweet and then turn into a homicidal bastard…"

"Honey…this is a man who is not from our time. He's not even from our world…maybe he's got a different view of women. Maybe he's got more respect for them."

"I don't know…"

"Give him a chance. He likes you. I saw a twinge of envy on his face when he looked at me."

She heaved a heavy sigh once more.

"I'll…I'll be nicer to him…but if I need to get tough I won't be afraid to do so. Even if he is capable of breaking me in half."

Leon smiled and kissed her head.

"Good for you. Go wake him up."

With that Lore slowly rose from her bed and headed out to the living room once more.


	8. Further Understanding

A/N: When I refer to Conan I refer to the new remake starring Jason Momoa. I am sorry but he embodies Conan more than Arnold Schwarzenagger did. That is my opinion. Plus there are many original characters so please do not be alarmed by that. I am really attempting to NOT make them Mary Sues. Conan does not belong to me. He belongs to his respectful creator. Please no flaming. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you.

Chapter 8: Further Understanding

Teaching Conan was not an easy feat. Lore had to educate him on behavior, what to eat what not to eat, what to say what not to say, she even showed him how to use the electronic devices in the apartment. Deep in her heart she felt guilty for having him abandon his barbarian ways and having to civilize him but he seemed to be enjoying himself. She even started enjoying herself as she taught him and began to trust him more; she even allowed him to even embrace her openly. She praised him when he accomplished something new and offered words of encouragement when he struggled with learning something. She even agreed to learn how to sword fight so he could at least have a sparring partner.

About six weeks had passed since Conan's appearance. The afternoon in Flagstaff had become cloudy with a light drizzle of rain; it was easy for one to drive through if need be. Conan was sitting reading an article in the newspaper as Lore busied herself making a huge feast for dinner. His brows were furrowed finding that the mysterious disappearances had stopped suddenly.

"Conan! Come here!" Lore hollered from the kitchen. He sighed, setting down the newsprint, and rose to his feet to proceed to the kitchen. Once in the doorway Lore had thrust a spoon with a tomato like sauce in his mouth. He swallowed the substance, tasting the flavors that had danced on his tongue within the sauce. His eyes widened in amazement his taste buds were so tickled by the bursts of flavor.

"Woman!"

"It's good isn't it." She beamed.

"That's fantastic!"

"Great! I'm glad you enjoy it."

She then rotated towards the stove, adjusting the burner to let the sauce simmer on a low heat while she tipped the penne pasta into boiling water, proceeding to give it a stir. With a contented sigh she treaded away from the stove but she had backed into Conan's welcoming embrace. Before she could get away he enclosed his arms around her clasping her tightly against his firm chest.

"Conan!" She barked squirming to escape. He simply grinned, maintaining a firm hold as she writhed.

"I'm not doing anything wrong woman." He smirked, his fingers now beginning to poke at her sides. This provoked her to squirm even more in his arms.

"No! No don't tickle me!" She pleaded beginning to laugh.

"Why shouldn't I?" His voice taunted her, his tickling getting more vigorous.

"Because it's mean!" She gasped for breath between giggle as he continued to prod her sides with his fingers.

"Oh come on it's not mean and you know you enjoy it."

"Do…not!" She had to take shallow breaths between laughter to breathe. Eventually he stopped and turned her around letting her catch her breath before tilting her face up. She glared playfully up at him.

"Hate you so much." She panted.

"You do not and you know it." He grinned leaning in and kissing her. Lore was rather surprised when he kissed her again. Her first instinct was to raise her hand to slap him but his hands gently cupped her face. At his tenderness Lore allowed herself to kiss him back. She took his face in her hands enjoying the stubble he sported. A small moan left her lips as his arms wrapped around her lithe frame to pull her closer. She melted into his gentle touch and even as he deepened the kiss she felt enlightened, safe and wanted. He drew away reaching up to stroke her cheek a grin on his face.

"You've got such soft lips you know. But there is such a passion behind them."

Lore blushed and smiled up at him.

"Thank you…why _are_ you so tender with me Conan?" She blinked up at him, curious.

"Because you are a delicate being. Women should be treated with reverence; you most of all." He was exceptionally honest when he answered; not even a hint of flirtation was in his inflection.

Her thumb caressed his cheek as she sighed. He touched his forehead to hers, smiling.

"Besides you have got to be one of the most interesting women I have ever met."

This got her to blush even more but a smile, a true smile, spread across her lips upon hearing the sincerity in his speech. No man, other than her gay best friends, had ever been this heartfelt with her. Conan was different from any other man she had encountered and she had liked him, maybe not at first but she had grown to become partial him. She even started to rely on him with more than she bargained for.

He was delighted that she hadn't struck him. Perhaps it was because he was sincere when he complimented her. It was fact that she was the most fascinating woman he had met; at least it was his opinion. Most women he had encountered were witches, slave girls, or monks who didn't have a clue of the outside world. Lore was diverse. She was fiery, passionate, and rather talented in whatever she had achieved – he recently discovered she could sing and play a piano - and very scholarly about the history of her world as well as the cultures in it. The woman was even tough as nails when she needed to be, hardly ever wincing when she had become injured; she would usually made a joke out of the situation or underestimate the seriousness of her injury in a humorous fashion. He hugged her close to him pressing a kiss to her forehead with a smile, which broadened when he sensed her arms circle round his waist. Something seemed right about her embracing him. She felt excellent in his embrace, perfect even. He nuzzled her black tresses carelessly but relinquished his hold her after a moment.

"Check the pasta." He murmured. Lore grinned at his command and inclined up on her tiptoes to peck his chin before turning to check the pasta.

After a hearty dinner with her friends Lore found herself nestled against Conan on the couch. She used his shoulder as a pillow, nuzzling his neck lightly with her nose. He draped an arm around her, hugging her close to him, finally content that she had not fought him when he kissed her while she prepared supper. Tanned fingers stroked her pale arm lightly. Lore enjoyed the calloused feel they had but she heaved a sigh and glanced up to him. He gazed down at her his green eyes welcoming.

"What?"

"I'm curious…"

"About?"

"Khalar…you've never explained to me what it is."

His eyes darkened at the mere mention of Khalar. Lore pulled away slightly immediately regretting even speaking the name.

"Conan I'm sorry I shouldn't have - "

"Khalar is the leader of a group that destroyed my village and murdered my father." His voice was dark, angered even. Lore didn't blame him. How could she? The first night he showed up he sounded vicious when calling for Khalar. He tensed a bit closing his eyes at the memory but glanced down to his hands recalling why he bore the scars there. Lore turned her gaze to his hands. She had never noticed the scars upon them but reached out to trace one with her fingers. As soon as her fingertips touched his palm he grasped her hand firmly shuddering slightly.

"Don't. Please."

She nodded in understanding just holding his hand steadfastly.

"I'm sorry Conan."

"You have nothing to apologize for Lore."

She remained there, silent, like a ghost, still grasping his hand but she pressed a soft kiss to his muscled shoulder.

"We'll get him Conan. We'll make that fucking bastard pay."

He presented her a solemn nod. After mentioning Khalar even her colorful vocabulary couldn't get him to smile. Lore drew the man into her arms, offering a comforting embrace as well as a tender kiss upon his dark brown locks. He hugged her close to him in return, heaving a quivering breath, simply needing her presence. She stroked his soft hair nuzzling it as she embraced him close to her bosom.

"I promise. We will make him pay."


	9. Khalar, Marique and Setesh

A/N: When I refer to Conan I refer to the new remake starring Jason Momoa. I am sorry but he embodies Conan more than Arnold Schwarzenagger did. That is my opinion. Plus there are many original characters so please do not be alarmed by that. I am really attempting to NOT make them Mary Sues. Conan does not belong to me. He belongs to his respectful creator. Setesh is nto mine either. He is based off of Egyptian Mythology. Please no flaming. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you.

Chapter 9: Khalar, Marique and Setesh

"None of the girls we found are the seer. I can't sense her in this region father."

"We cannot fail to find her. She will guide us to greatness."

Khalar stood with his daughter near a natural monument that appeared to be a ritual site. Marique surveyed the area allowing the metal claws on her fingers to scrape against the stones, sensing the power within them.

"This area is filled with power father. We could bring her here when we find her."

He gave her a simple nod in reply. Marique prowled around, panther like in movement inhaling deeply as if she were inhaling the power of the giant slabs of rock. The trance like state was broken when she heard a voice cough from behind one of the stones.

"I hear you two are trying to find a seer is that correct?" A deep voice asked as its owner appeared form behind a stone. Marique stepped, back eyes narrowing at the figure. Khalar turned to him approaching the man.

"Why do you ask." He commanded.

The figure grinned a bit. He had pale flesh that contrasted against a dark beard and jet black eyes. He was rather slender for a man of his tall stature.

"I seek her as well. Perhaps we can create an alliance to retrieve her."

The warlord glanced to Marique then to the figure warily.

"What would we have to gain from this?" He asked stepping in front of the young woman. Her gaze fixated on the newcomer curious about what he wanted.

"Her predictions are spot on. For anyone in the world. She can tell you what you wish to know and then I will take her once your use for her is complete."

This caused Khalar to glare daggers at the man.

"What makes you fathom that we will briefly need her?"

"Because once you get the prediction she gives you, you will have no use for her. I however have a greater use for the woman."

Marique snarled at the man.

"We'll need her for far more than one bloody prediction!" She sneered.

The figure only smirked.

"Then if that is the case we could always continue our alliance."

Khalar draw the sword at his side pointing the tip of the blade at the man's neck.

"And who are you to offer this?"

"Setesh."


	10. Past Secrets Exposed

A/N: When I refer to Conan I refer to the new remake starring Jason Momoa. I am sorry but he embodies Conan more than Arnold Schwarzenagger did. That is my opinion. Plus there are many original characters so please do not be alarmed by that. I am really attempting to NOT make them Mary Sues. Conan does not belong to me. He belongs to his respectful creator. Please no flaming. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you.

Chapter 10: Past Secrets Exposed

Two months passed. Not a scrap of news from Jake. He had yet to return from the UK which began to worry not only Leon but everyone else as well. On the other hand Leon, Romey, and Lotte were rather pleased to see that Lore started crumbling down some of her walls around Conan. Conan himself was adapting quite nicely to this new world even finding time with Lore to spar, not only with swords but in hand to hand. Their wrestling matches usually ended up with Lore having multiple bruises but she would shrug them off as no big deal. Their combat matches left her sore but revitalized and more confident in herself. Each day she grew stronger and she had seemed much happier since Conan's arrival. Her nightmares of the past had begun to wane but they had not completely disappeared.

One evening it was storming exceedingly hard. Thunder boomed, lightning flashed, and rain pelted against the windows fiercely. The magnitude of the sound did not bother Conan so much as the flashing lightning. He stared up at the ceiling as he lay on the couch, thoughts rumbling through his mind. He still hadn't asked Lore about the brand on her shoulder, but he had thought it could have been because she was enslaved. At this thought he growled a bit. A woman of her caliber deserved more respect than that. His thoughts were interrupted by hearing the shuffling of feet and the sound of running water. He heard a small voice from the kitchen.

"Dammit…" it whispered.

Lore's voice. What was she doing awake? Perhaps the storm had awoken her from her slumber. He shifted to get to his feet however he winced when a bright light suddenly came on.

"Conan…"

He shook his head out of his stupor glancing up to Lore. She wore a pair of gray baggy sweatpants and a loose black shirt. She didn't need any prompting to go to him. Just the sight of him sitting, shirtless on the couch was enough to call her to sit beside him. She set the glass of water on the table and sighed as she leaned against him. He draped an arm around her shoulder to hug her to him. Her head rest against his shoulder.

"Nasty storm eh." He spoke quietly. She nodded slowly.

"Yeah…can't sleep because of it can you?" She glanced up to him and he just shrugged.

"Doesn't bother me much." He replied.

"Then why did you happen to be awake at the time I came out to get a glass of water?"

A small smirk crossed her lips. He just pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Thoughts keeping me awake."

"What kind of thoughts?"

Her grey eyes blinked up a bit at him. He reached over to caress her cheek lightly.

"You."

She flushed a bit more.

"What about me?" She asked.

"What bastard had the balls to hurt you in the way that he did."

How could Conan have known that? Had he seen the scar on her shoulder? If so when had he caught a glimpse at it? Lore turned her face away from him in shame a hand traveling to the brand on her shoulder.

"It was an ex-boyfriend." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "But he's locked away now…he can't hurt me anymore."

"You don't sound convincing."

She took a deep quivering breath; he pulled her close in a reassuring embrace needing her to know that she was safe with him.

"Conan…what he did to me…was inexcusable and brutal…" Her voice quavered as she spoke.

She must have been tortured. Conan forced himself to bite back a growl that had threatened to emerge. She continued.

"He wasn't all bad at first…he was actually a nice guy…but then he started to get more possessive and asked me where I went all the time, texted me nonstop, called my phone every five minutes if I wasn't in his sight…he began to get paranoid…so paranoid that he would start to hit me…it started off as slaps…but then it became punches….and then to what seemed like hours of punching…kicking and biting…"

Her words angered him. Conan nearly saw red as she explained this; his hold tightened on her slightly but not to the degree to where he was wounding her.

"He hurt you…" He growled.

"Very much so…he never raped me…but he almost beat me to death…"

Silence. Pure silence filled the room save for the sound of rain outside. Conan's blood began to boil and the mere thought of someone torturing her. Who in their right mind would have the audacity to harm on of the earth's most beautiful creatures.

"I was in the hospital for six weeks after wards from the damage…in therapy for at least eight months after that…"

Lore sighed, not even meeting his eyes; afraid of what she might see there. He, on the other hand, just held her close to him his hand stroking her back gingerly.

"I'm so sorry Lore…"

"You have nothing to apologize for Conan." She replied, wrapping her arms around the bigger man as she heaved a deep, trembling breath.

"You didn't deserve that."

"I know…" she swallowed hard, "he branded me…that's why the scar is there…"

"Why?"

"He wanted to let people know that I was his property that no one else could have me or touch me."

He took a deep breath to calm himself in order to refrain from breaking anything. She seemed so free spirited and outspoken. Why would anyone want to hinder that? He wouldn't dare bring himself to treat a woman in the way she had been treated. Not in a lifetime.

"That's just wrong Lore. It's wrong."

"I know…But he's locked away now…he's on death row because of what he did to me."

"And he deserves it. No woman should ever have to put up with what you did."

"I still put up with him…" she sighed again trying to keep her welling tears at bay, "the mere memory of him haunts me…I don't sleep sometimes because I still have nightmares about it…"

Lore gripped onto him taking a deep breath but when she felt his protective arms clasp her close to him; she softly began to weep against this chest.

"Gods Conan…"

"Shhh…It's alright Lore…let it out." He whispered.

For about an hour he sat there holding her close to his chest allowing her to weep against him. The fact that Conan allowed her to cry on his chest caused even more tears to flow; tears that had been held back for far too long. She continued to sob against his muscled chest her arms clinging to him as if he was a life raft in the middle of the ocean. He just stroked her hair as well as her back to help soothe her and placed a kiss to the top of her head. His heart broke for the woman. She had endured some of the worst suffering known to man. Lore had been so strong and kept up a tough front up until now but here she was, crumbling in his arms. She looked helpless as she wept. The sight of it nearly made him weep; however he needed to be strong. He wanted to be her rock that she could lean on and she needed him now. It was surprising really. Three and a half months ago she wanted nothing to do with him and now here she was in his arms, vulnerable. It was a sign that she did trust him. No one else other than her friends had known what she went through, the pain she suffered, the emotional toll and the mental disorder that was still apparent. Eventually her sobs died down as she continued to cling to him. He nuzzled her head reclining on the couch still holding her. Lore didn't mind though. She didn't pull away nor try to stop him. For some reason there was a sense of safety when he would hug her or even hold her. It was if he had the ability to frighten her fears and nightmares away. What was it about him? What skill did he posses and why did she always feel protected when she was with him? Lore closed her eyes pondering these thoughts as she lay against Conan, nestling herself into his strong embrace. He stroked her soft hair lightly kissing her head. The storm outside had begun to calm as the two drifted into slumber on the couch.

When Lore awoke that next morning she had wondered why there was such a strong muscled frame beneath her, but the she remembered she had gotten up to retrieve some water to calm herself after a nightmare and spoke with Conan. She had sensed the anger he felt when she had revealed that she was a victim of domestic violence; however she felt exhausted due to sobbing against him. It wasn't quite light outside so she snuggled up to him once more. His skin felt warm, not a feverish warm but a comforting sort of warm. Her fingers traced a scar across his chest lightly then danced over to the ones on his shoulder; they must have been from some of his skirmishes on his journeys.

"Enjoying yourself there woman?"

Lore smile upon hearing his voice and glanced up to find him half-awake, preening under the attention.

"Proud of these are you?" She shifted so she could kiss his cheek.

"Most of them yes." He replied pressing his lips to her forehead as his fingers stroked her spine lightly. She smiled at the attention.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"For?"

"Allowing me to be vulnerable around you last night. It wasn't easy for me to admit what I had been through…"

He nuzzled the top of her head as both arms enclosed her slender frame in them.

"Of course it wasn't. I am glad you allowed me to know what demons you faced."

Lore sighed in content enjoying feeling the body heat radiate off of him. They lay there in silence, Conan running his fingers through her curly tresses while she breathed in his scent. It was the scent of pure man, pure muscled man and the smell never calmed her as much as it did now. It was only because the scent of man was Conan's. He in turn enjoyed the floral aroma from her hair. Sweet and delicate just like a woman should smell. What made the scent even more precious to him was it wasn't just any woman. The fragrance belonged to Lore. The scent of a woman never smelled so perfect to him in his life; because it was hers.


	11. Unity at the Grand Canyon

A/N: When I refer to Conan I refer to the new remake starring Jason Momoa. I am sorry but he embodies Conan more than Arnold Schwarzenagger did. That is my opinion. Plus there are many original characters so please do not be alarmed by that. I am really attempting to NOT make them Mary Sues. Conan does not belong to me. He belongs to his respectful creator. Please no flaming. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you.

WARNING: NOT SAFE FOR WORK! EXPLICIT CONTENT! NOT FOR ANYONE UNDER THE AGE OF 18!

Chapter 11: Unity at the Grand Canyon

During the week Leon noticed how much Conan had been flirting with Lore but he also noticed how affectionate she had become towards him. He couldn't help but wonder if she had told Conan what happened between her and her ex-boyfriend. As he observed the two, an idea formulated in his head; they could use a weekend alone. He busied himself in making a reservation for them at a secret location, obtaining the necessary information, and paying for it out of his own pocket. He even made sure to inform Conan and asked him to keep it from Lore. Conan agreed. On Friday morning he had been caught preparing and packing up what seemed to be a camping trip for two. Lore stood behind him arms folded across her chest raising a brow.

"And who do you think you'll be camping with Leon?"

He turned around from the box he was busy packing and grinned.

"Oh sweetheart I'm not going anywhere. You are." He replied.

Lore had to blink a few times to register what he just said.

"What? No I'm not."

"Yeah you are."

She heard Conan's voice form behind her as his hand clapped her shoulder. His grin was about as catlike as Leon's.

"You're friend here was kind enough to plan a trip for you and me." He seemed delighted at the prospect that he was getting some time alone with Lore. Lore flushed; mouth agape.

"Leon you didn't-"

"I did and you aren't saying no. I won't let you." He grinned.

Lore glanced from Leon to Conan than back to Leon with a sigh.

"I'll get a bag packed."

"No need honey! I've done it for you!"

Always efficient Leon was. He hoisted a blue duffle up patting it with a grin.

"You're all set. Just change your clothes and then I can send the two of you on your way to the Grand Canyon down in a nice little spot by Bright Angel Creek.

Lore's eyes widened a bit more shocked that Leon had gotten it set up at one of her favorite spots in the Canyon.

"Leon how did you-"

"Dad works for the park. He made special arrangements to get you two a private spot."

Lore just smiled and hugged her friend tightly.

"I'm kicking your ass when I get back for not telling me sooner." She snickered.

"Oh I fully expect one hell of an ass whooping." He hugged her back then nudged her away. Lore playfully stuck her tongue out at her friend as she headed back into her bedroom to change out of her pajamas and into proper hiking clothes. Conan took a step beside Leon.

"Thank you Leon."

He grasped the smaller male's hand firmly. Leon smiled broadly at him.

"No. Thank you."

The barbarian blinked a bit.

"For what?"

"For putting a brighter smile on her face. We haven't seen that in a matter of months."

A smile crossed Conan's lips at this.

"She's unlike any woman I've encountered and she deserves to be happy."

Leon gave him a curt nod.

"Especially after what she's been through."

Conan nodded in return his face breaking into a smile as Lore emerged in jeans a blue plaid shirt and hiking boots.

That evening a campfire blazed in the make-shift fire pit down in the chilly canyon. Warmth radiated from it as the flames danced erratically around the wood. Lore sighed to herself as she lay on the blanket over the ground to look up at the stars. For the first time in a while she got to rough it; what made the experience better was she was given the opportunity to do it with Conan. She was happier that he was able to share this experience with her. It was like giving him back a taste of his way of life. He laid beside her his large hand enclosing over hers. Lore's smile broadened when he did this and in return she laced their fingers together.

"It's so nice sleeping under the stars for once. It's been ages since I've done this." She said turning her face to him. He just grinned at her.

"I used to do it a few nights a week." He replied.

Lore laughed.

"Yes but you were nomadic Conan."

"Too bad I didn't have a woman enjoy it with me."

He stroked her thumb lightly with his a rather thoughtful expression on his face. Lore smiled, scooting closer to him and kissed him tenderly. He grinned returning her kiss cupping the back of her head in his hand but he was pleased when she pulled him closer to her. An arm slid around her waist pulling her flush against him. He groaned a bit nipping at her lower lip before proceeding to kiss down her jaw to her neck. In return she tilted her head back to give him more access, releasing a small moan as his lips kissed her neck. He let out a low groan as his teeth nipped at the pale flesh, experimentally biting down gently on it. While he teased her neck with his mouth one of his hands slid up her torso beneath her shirt and camisole even her bra to fondle her bare breast. The rounded flesh felt so soft and yielding in his grip. He soon felt a hand slid on top of his squeezing it as if it was urging to go further.

"Conan…" he heard her breathe.

"Mmm Lorea…" He moaned roughly giving her breast a squeeze. He grinned against her neck when he heard a slight gasp leave her lips, proceeding to kiss the spot he had been favoring. His hand slowly pulled away from her breast but he pinched the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it between them grinning even more at the favorable response she gave him. A small groan left her lips even as her breathing became labored. Her flesh beneath his hands was smooth, tender and warm. He kissed up her neck biting at her earlobe before pressing his lips to hers once more. As he did this she gently moved his hand away from her shirt. He pulled away gazing at her curiously through half lidded eyes. She smirked before proceeding to remove her shirt, camisole, and bra. A light flush graced her cheeks as she lay half naked before him but she grinned bringing her own hand to her breast. His eyes couldn't help but lock onto the beautiful mounds of flesh before him. So rich and so supple, he wondered what they would look like with a few love bites upon them. His mouth watered, craving to take the flesh into his lips to bite gently, suckle, and tease it. Lore was gifted in the size and make of her breasts. Big enough for a man to barely fit his hand around but not so big that they made her look disproportionate. They were, for a lack of a better term, perfect. Breasts of a goddess were hers and he was blessed to be the one to handle them.

"Gods Lorea." He groaned. The sight of her shirtless caused heat to stir within his loins. He'd give anything to make love to her that instant but he wanted her to take the reins. He would follow her lead.

"I know. I have a nice set of breasts." It was her turn to preen under the attention. He dove in gripping a breath with one hand, caressing it, drawing the nipple to its peak, while taking the other into his mouth, nipping at it, playfully suckling on different spots. Lore tilted her head back once more, gasping in pleasure. The touch of a man had never felt this incredible to her. Conan was so gentle but yet aggressive in the manner he aroused her. She bit her lower lip when his teeth enclosed upon her nipple, tugging it lightly before sucking at it in a tender fashion. Her fingers curled in his hair as she pulled him close to her bosom. She closed her eyes, groaning, reveling in the fact that his mouth was kissing, caressing and sucking at her chest. It felt so warm, so moist, and so wonderfully perfect to her. He was tender when he nipped at her flesh. Conan then switched to teasing her other breast with his mouth while his other hand caressed and pinched at the previously abused flesh. A pleasurable whimper arose from her throat feeling heat rise within her loins. She wanted him. All of him. Mind, body, heart, and soul. Her body craved his touch, desired his flesh against hers, her womanhood began to grow moist when his aroused manhood rubbed against her thigh. She then cupped his face in her hands bringing his face to look up at her. Green eyes gazed adoringly into grey ones before her lips assaulted his in a deep and passionate kiss. He groaned as he hugged her close but drew away.

"Wait…"

She sighed a bit as he shrugged out of his shirt and removed the black undershirt before pulling her close to his frame again. He devoured her lips with a groan as his firm chest pressed against her perky breasts. She moaned into his mouth gripping onto him, fingers digging into his shoulders. His calloused hands glided down her sides to her waist resting on her rounded hips just above her jeans. Her hands trailed down his back to his stomach before resting them at the belt on his jeans.

"I want to see all of you Conan; every single inch of your glorious body." She whispered, desire dripping from her words. He grinned, dominating her in a kiss once more. It was as if he couldn't get enough of her. She was addicting. A groan left his lips when he felt his hand brush against the erection in his pants. Lore took lead now. Her teeth nipped his lower lip as she shifted positions to where he lay beneath her and she straddled him. She began placing light feathery kisses on his jaw and neck as her hands worked quickly to unbuckle his belt and unbutton the jeans. Her lips descended to the spot where his shoulder met his neck then began to bite and suck upon it with a grin. A groan left his lips as she slid the jeans and the boxer briefs off of the lower half of his body. He raised his hips as she tugged them off. Her lips returned to kiss his flesh. Lore trailed nips and kisses across his chest and even down his torso, her tongue dipping into his navel. He hissed in pleasure as her lips descended lower. Lore grinned as she nipped at his hip bones and the area around his throbbing length, her hand barely brushing over it from time to time. Conan gritted his teeth placing a hand on her head to urge her to wrap her lips around his throbbing cock.

"Woman." He groaned. Lore grinned at this as she took his member into her slender hand. He shuddered at her touch. It was like having a divine being kiss and touch him, Lore was that talented. She glanced up at him deviously, amused by the pleading expression on his face before ghosting her breath over the head of his penis. He released a shuddering breath as she did this but leaned his head back with a guttural groan when her lips wrapped themselves around his length. Lore smiled around her lover's cock as she drew it deeper into her mouth then pulled away again. One had gripped the base of his length as the other stroked his inner thigh gently. She repeated the process of taking him onto her mouth and pulling him away for a few moments and every so often she would relax the back of her throat to take most of his length into her mouth. When he felt his length pulled deep into her mouth he resisted the urge to buck his hips. His hand fisted into her hair pulling it slightly when she did this gritting his teeth in pleasure. The woman had such a talented tongue on her. She drew her mouth away to lick the underside of his shaft with a grin before trailing her tongue up his abdominal muscles and chest back up to his lips. He groaned into her mouth as she kissed him but he pulled away.

"You are such a tease woman…" He breathed. She simply grinned silencing him by devouring his mouth. His hands went to her jeans, pushing them down slightly but she drew away from the kiss, grinning.

"Go ahead Conan." She whispered her hand stroking his stomach idly now. "I want you to see all of me."

At her tone he groaned kissing her neck once more as he unbuttoned her jeans and unbuckled her belt. He stripped the jeans and the lacy black thong she wore beneath off of her, and then eyed her up and down enjoying the sight of her fully naked before him. A hand reached out to slide between her legs and into the nest of dark black curls that concealed her wet folds. A smirk crossed his lips when his fingers began to stroke the sensitive moist flesh. Lore released a small gasp at this her hand sliding on top of his.

"Mmm Conan…" She moaned.

"Aroused little thing aren't you, woman." His voice was deep with a hint of lust as he slid a finger inside of the moist cavern. Lore groaned as his other hand grasped her behind and pulled her flush to him. He then slid another finger inside of her slowly thrusting them in and out. Lore gripped his shoulders with a small whimper at how good his hand felt down there. She felt him spread his fingers within her to prepare her for him. He added a third finger to the mix stretching her further. She released another whimper of pleasure as he did this. He pressed his lips to her cheek before whispering in her ear:

"I don't want to hurt you when I take you my sweet." His tone was gentle as he thrust his fingers in and out of her. Lore released a groan but gasped when she was pushed onto her back and her legs forced apart. Before she could say a word she felt his hot mouth against her sex; licking and sucking upon it. Her fingers twisted their way into his hair as his tongue glided up and down her folds. His teeth nipped lightly at the oversensitive nub of flesh before he poked his tongue back into her folds licking and caressing them. She tasted sweet but he could feel the heat from her arousal on his tongue. He grinned against her folds as he licked up them one last time then up her body to her lips once more. His fingers had replaced his mouth. Lore whimpered in need as he fingered her. She could feel the heat from his body as he removed his fingers and pressed his hips against hers. He stroked creamy white thighs and smiled down upon her with adoration rubbing his length against her wet sex. Lore breathed hard locking her gaze with his. As she reached up to take his face in her hands she spread her legs even further apart for him. The heat from his cock just made her arousal more potent. He groaned again, grinding his hips against hers as if to ask if he could enter her. Lore simply caressed his cheek with a hand.

"Take me Conan. Please." There was a slight one of begging in her voice that even met her eyes. He kissed her in retaliation as he poked the tip of his penis into her sex before slowly thrusting it completely inside. Lore arched in satisfaction releasing a low moan. His arms slid around her frame pulling her into his lap as he sheathed himself inside of her. She set the pace raising her hips before sliding them back down slowly onto his. He grunted a bit in response as rough hands gripped her buttocks. Conan matched her pace his eyes focused on her face. Lore pulled his head close to her chest as she increased the pace moaning as his cock filled her womanhood. He kissed her chest beginning to time his thrusts with the movement of her hips. He eventually lay back on the blanket allowing her to take more control. She arched back her hands gripping his knees to steady herself. Her breasts were more prominent as she arched beautifully. He quickened the pace as he thrust up into her; Lore felt amazing around him. Soon he shifted to where she was on her back her legs over his shoulders. Breathing became heavy as he began to slam his hips against hers as a faster rate.

"Ah…Conan…" she whimpered feeling a pressure swell with in her. He grunted in response as he thrust into her roughly. Lore writhed a bit beneath him; the instant he penetrated her, a wave of pure ecstasy surged over her. His breathing became more labored as his thrusts became even more brutal. Lore moaned beneath him nearing her peak relishing at how feral he was when he made love to her.

"Ugh…Lorea…" He grunted determined to hold back his orgasm until she hit hers.

"Nnn! Conan! Oh Conan!" She groaned.

"CONAN!" Lore screamed in pleasure, hitting her orgasm. Her muscles clenched around his manhood when she hit completion.

"Lorea!" He groaned burying his length deep within her as his seed spilled into her sex. He grunted a bit thrusting again before pulling out of her and collapsing beside her. Lore groaned rolling on her side to cuddle into him, her breathing hard. He pulled her into his arms protectively kissing her head.

"Gods Conan…" She whispered.

He smiled nuzzling her head, embracing her sweaty frame close to his.

"That was…amazing Lore." He said.

"Yes sweet…it was…" She smiled up at him and found him smiling back at her with that same look of adoration for her in his eyes. He leaned down to kiss her once more.

Through that night and into the wee hours of the morning Lore allowed Conan to make love to her, however they moved into the tent they had pitched to continue their ritual of intercourse. Just as the sun began to rise the two curled into each other within the sleeping bag, exhausted from the night before and slumbered to their hearts content.


	12. Discoveries and Bad News

Chapter 12: Discoveries and Bad News

While Lore and Conan were away, Jake had returned from the United Kingdom. He looked worse for wear when he stepped into Lore's apartment but was promptly greeted by Leon. He hugged the slender male tightly to him with a heavy sigh.

"Jake…what's wrong…"Leon asked clinging to his lover.

"Bad news…and lots of it…where's Lore?"

"Away for the weekend with her barbarian."

Leon glanced up taking Jake's face in his hands stroking the man's beard lightly.

"You should get some sleep. You look dreadful."

"Lotte and Romey here?"

"No, they went to Germany for a week."

"Oh bloody hell…I don't want to have to explain this more than once…"

Leon hugged Jake tightly again.

"I'm just glad you're back safe."

"We won't be safe for long…" Jake muttered his hold tightening on Leon. The shorter male glanced up to him, worry in his silvery orbs.

"Jake…what's wrong…"

Jake heaved a sigh.

"There is a warlord and a witch…they've met up with a bloke who refers to himself as Setesh…"

"Are they behind…"

Jake nodded.

"I've been tracking them for three months…they're…they're looking for a seer of some sort…"

"A seer?"

Jake nodded.

"Yes. They know she's a young woman. I spent weeks reading the articles by night on disappearances of the girls. They all had one thing in common besides the age range."

Leon's stomach began to twist into knots.

"What's that?"

"Their eye color…all the girls that had disappeared all had grey eyes."

Leon gasped a bit.

"Oh no…Jake…what if…what if they come here…"

"The warlord and the witch are staying in the UK…Setesh is on his way here to hunt her down…Leon…we can't let him get Lore."

"No…No we can't…"

Leon hugged onto his lover shaking in fear for his best friend.

"Jake…what will we do?"

Jake returned his embrace his cheek resting on top of Leon's straight black hair.

"I don't know love…"


	13. The Seer Revealed

Chapter 13: The Seer Revealed

Sunday morning. There was a light rain in the canyon that morning. Conan awoke to find himself alone in the tent. He groaned as he stretched thinking that Lore might have gone out to relieve herself. When struck with this thought he figured it would be a good idea to head on out and empty his bladder but when he set foot outside of the tent his eyes fell upon his lover, standing up to her knees stark naked in the creek beside their campsite. Her head tilted towards the heavens and arms held out as if she were welcoming the rain. A small smile crossed his lips as he moved out to join her not really caring at how chilly the temperature was outside. She appeared still, peaceful and sturdy standing there.

"Morning." He whispered in her ear as he placed his arms around her waist. No response. There was a stiffness to her body that worried Conan. Had something come and possessed her? He moved to look at her finding her eyes tilted upward but glazed over as if she were in a trance. Her lips were parted slightly, her face paler than normal. What in blazes was happening to his potential mate? He gripped her shoulders examining her carefully; it was if she had shut out the world entirely but then a thought came to him. His father had once told him about a great seer in a distant land, with beauty that even bested that of the gods, and a challenging past that helped build her to greatness. Realization dawned upon him as he stepped back from Lore.

'This must the woman he spoke of…this is the great seer! She has to be!' He thought.

A moment later Lore began to wilt and nearly collapsed in the water but was caught by Conan before she even fell to her knees. A groan left her lips as her eyes glanced around; dazed and unfocused until they fell upon Conan's worried face.

"Conan…" She whispered, "I need to…"

"You're freezing Lore." He interrupted.

Within one swift movement he swept her off her feet and headed inside the tent. She clung to him even as they nestled themselves into the sleeping bag. Conan then proceeded to hug her close while one of his hands stroked her cheek lightly. She cuddled into the warmth of his body heat even more.

"Lore. Talk to me."

Her grey eyes met his green ones.

"Conan…someone's looking for me…"

He furrowed his brows.

"What?"

She took a deep breath before speaking again.

"There is a man with jet black hair and dark eyes searching for me…I saw him interrogating a woman…"

"How do you know it's you he spoke of?"

"Because…he asked her if she had seen the great seer…he even described her to his victim as he spoke to her…"

A sense of dread began to fill the pit of his belly.

"Did you hear what he said?"

"Every word. Raven hair, cloudy grey eyes and pale but fair skin. He even mentioned a brand…I know deep in my heart he was speaking about me."

He held onto her protectively. She returned his embrace but she glanced up to her barbarian.

"I'm not going to let him find you. I will do everything I need to, to ensure your safety."

With this statement he buried his face in her hair.

"Conan. I do not fear him." Her tone was certain.

He blinked at her statement. She simply reached up to touch his cheek locking their eyes. Hers held strength and the familiar passionate fire he had seen when he first met her.

"I do not fear him but I will not risk getting myself captured."

"You better not. I won't let him touch you."

"I would expect nothing less from you," She smiled, "But promise me you will not treat me like I am a piece of glass. I am far from such."

He sighed stroking her hair lightly.

"I know sweet." He kissed her forehead.

"Because I won't think twice about beating you with a frying pan if you do."

This got him to smile as he nuzzled the top of her head remembering how she had initially attacked him with a frying pan upon their first meeting. She pressed a kiss to his chest her hand now stroking his neck lightly enjoying the feel of his smooth skin. Like the rest of his body warmth radiated from it. A shiver trickled down his spine when she did this and a groan left his lips when he felt her kiss his neck on his Adams apple.

"Lore…" He groaned his hand now trailing to her hip. She slid up his body to kiss him but pulled away after a moment.

"Do not worry about him capturing me, dearest." Her thumb brushed over his lower lip. "Please. I do not wish for you to fear for me."

Her tone was so loving, so gentle and so assertive. Conan grasped her hand in his kissing her palm gently. He knew she was right. He shouldn't worry but how could he not when he cared for her so much, loved her even. He sighed as she nestled into his embrace as if she were going to slumber some more. His hold tightened on her as she fell asleep in his arms. She was the seer: he hadn't known until now and he was fairly certain that she was this legendary seer. What kind of life could he give her if they spent it running from people seeking her for lord knows what? Yes even he had wanted to find her to ask for a prophecy but now he couldn't do that to her. Not Lore. He cared about her too much. No. He didn't just care about her…

He loved her.


	14. Return and Concern

A/N: When I refer to Conan I refer to the new remake starring Jason Momoa. I am sorry but he embodies Conan more than Arnold Schwarzenagger did. That is my opinion. Plus there are many original characters so please do not be alarmed by that. I am really attempting to NOT make them Mary Sues. Conan does not belong to me. He belongs to his respectful creator. Please no flaming. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you.

Chapter 14: Return and Concern

They had returned from their weekend getaway late that Sunday evening - after stopping on the way home because Lore had yet another vision that same day - and upon entering the apartment they found Jake and Leon cuddled up on the couch, Jake nestled against Leon in what appeared to be a deep sleep and Leon, with his reading glasses, reading a book about astrophysics. He barely noticed Lore and Conan enter the room at least not until Lore came up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Leon twitched slightly and glanced up at her sighing in relief.

"Thank god you're home." He whispered.

"I take it Jake found something."

Leon nodded solemnly.

"Some guy is on his way here to find you Lore."

Lore took a deep breath glancing to Conan, who grasped her hand reassuringly.

"This guy…does he happen to have black hair and dark eyes?" She asked quietly.

"Yes…Lore-"

"Leon. I had a vision of him…he was interrogating a woman."

Leon's hand went to his mouth in shock. He set down the book and took off his reading glasses.

"You…You had a vision?"

Lore nodded but her eyes held no fear.

"Lore…you' haven't had one of those in two years…"

"I know Leon. I know I'm being sought after."

Leon now started to look a little worried.

"Lore you don't plan on…"

"She's not planning on venturing into the Lion's den Leon." Conan said darkly. "I won't let her."

His hand slid to her waist hugging her to him.

"And I'm not stupid enough to get caught on purpose. I know better."

A sigh left Leon's lips.

"Lore you know-"

"That you guys won't stop worrying about me I know but for the love of God please do not turn into mother hens."

"But Lore-"

"No buts Leon. I appreciate your concern for me and I'll take all the help I can get in hiding myself from this guy but please. You all know how I hate having people mother me."

A heavy sigh left Leon's lips.

"I know Lore…but you are our friend and we can't help but worry."

Lore gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"I know Leon. Just don't let your concern for me get out of control."

"She threatened to beat me with a frying pan if any one of us treated her like glass." Conan muttered.

"Can you blame her Conan?"

"No."

Lore sighed a bit.

"Let us know when Jake wakes up. I've got a lot of things to ask him." Lore leaned down to hug her friend. Leon hugged her back sighing.

"He's got a lot to tell you." Leon replied before pulling away to stroke his boyfriend's brunette locks gently.

"Thanks Leon. Get some rest. You look exhausted."

Leon laughed a bit.

"I'll try. And by the way let me know how your weekend went."

He winked at the two as Lore led Conan to her bedroom. She sighed closing the door behind him and rubbed her forehead. Conan pulled the smaller woman into his arms.

"You forgot to tell him the second vision you had on the way home."

"I didn't want him to freak out."

"I know Lore…"

His hold tightened on her. She hugged him tightly as well with a sigh but looked up to him.

"Well we're in quite a bad situation Conan. We have this guy looking for me and with this most recent vision we have Khalar…and the witch performing a ceremony at Stonehenge….At least it gave me their location."

She felt him tense at the mere mention of Khalar.

"Conan."

"We have to get to Khalar."

"I know Conan."

"How soon can we-"

"We are not going anywhere until we know exactly what Jake found out. For all we know Khalar could be in league with this man that is searching for me."

"What if he's not? What then Lore?"

His tone was beginning to get angry. Lore sighed and pulled away grasping his hands firmly in hers.

"If he's not then we'll get the first flight to the United Kingdom as soon as possible."

"Lore…"

"Conan. We'll get him. I promised you we would and I promised you I'd stick with you until the end. I don't go back on my promises."

Her eyes hardened in a determined stare up at him. The familiar fire in her eyes blazed as she gazed up at him. Even she saw the fury and concern in his eyes but she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him lightly. He kissed her back sighing as he pulled away.

"I can't just let him get away Lore. He-"

"Slaughtered your village and killed your father. I know. If he moves we'll find him again I don't know how but we will."

They were interrupted by Leon opening the door.

"Jake's awake." He said. "You guys okay?"

Conan just gave him a nod; Lore sighed and glanced to Leon.

"We'll be out in a minute." She replied.

Leon just nodded and headed back to the living room. Conan hugged Lore to him firmly. She returned his embrace nuzzling his chest.

"Come on sweet." She whispered glancing up to him stroking some hair out of his face and tucking it behind his ear. He nodded, kissing her forehead before following her out of the room.


	15. Strategy

A/N: When I refer to Conan I refer to the new remake starring Jason Momoa. I am sorry but he embodies Conan more than Arnold Schwarzenagger did. That is my opinion. Plus there are many original characters so please do not be alarmed by that. I am really attempting to NOT make them Mary Sues. Conan does not belong to me. He belongs to his respectful creator. Please no flaming. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you.

Chapter 15: Strategy

"Whoa whoa whoa! You're saying that Khalar is involved with this Setesh?"

Lore gawked at Jake in disbelief when he had explained what he found out. He nodded heavily, sighing a bit, glancing over to Conan who had gone to staring out the window fuming in anger at the new found knowledge.

"Well fuck! Now what are we going to do?" Lore rose from the couch with a huff and ran her fingers through her hair. She began to pace back and forth behind the couch rubbing her forehead in annoyance.

"There is no way you are going to Khalar to dispose of him. Not that we know that he's looking for you too." Jake muttered.

"No shit Sherlock. So what do you propose we do. I can't just fucking hide forever!"

"But you can't go walking straight to them either!" Leon snapped.

"I know!" She yelled back at him and sighed gripping her hair in exasperation but then she headed over to Conan. He stood unmoving glaring at the rain that had begun to fall. She stood by his side taking a deep breath.

"You're not going." He murmured.

"I know."

"When can I head to the United Kingdom?" He turned his glare settling upon Jake and Leon. Lore grabbed his arm.

"Whoa wait. You're planning on going alone?"

"I plan on slaughtering that bastard." His glare turned to her.

"Conan you can't go alone!" She glared at him.

"And I'm not going to take you into the lion's den with me!"

"Then what do you expect me to do! Stay here let my knight in shining armor take care of everything for me?"

"That is exactly what I expect you to do!" He gripped her arms firmly.

"I can't sit idly by knowing that you're risking your life to avenge your father!"

"And I can't risk losing you to him!"

He shook her slightly. Lore stared at him wide eyed breathing hard.

"Conan…"

"Lore…I can't lose you." For the first time she saw fear in his eyes mixed with love. Lore pulled him into her arms hugging him tightly. He returned her embrace.

"I don't want you to go alone…" She whispered shuddering at the thought of losing Conan.

"And I can't take you with me…" He replied.

"I can't just sit around and do nothing while you are away…"

"She'll go nuts worrying about you," Leon commented, "it's how she is with anyone she cares about."

This didn't ease Conan's worry for her at all. His hold tightened on her. Lore clung to him sighing.

"What will we do…" She whispered.

Jake stood up getting a thought in his head. He slid his hands in his pockets glancing from Lore to Conan, a rather brooding expression on his face. Leon came to Jake's side, taking his boyfriend's arm noticing his expression.

"You're getting an idea honey." He whispered.

"Yes Leon…I am. She's going to hate it."

"I'm going to hate what Jake." Lore said her speech slightly muffled by Conan's arm. Her grey eyes glanced up to him.

"Lore, you're going to stay here in the states."

"What! Jake I can't let him go-"

"He won't go alone because I'm going to head with him to the UK."

Leon's eyes went wide when Jake said this.

"Jake…"

"He's going to need a guide and I know it better than either of you."

"Then what do you expect me to do while you are-" Lore started but Jake interrupted her.

"You missy are going to stay here with Leon and track Setesh."

Lore fumed a bit at him. Conan gave him a glare.

"You plan on having her track down the man who's looking for her?" He growled.

Jake raised his hands in surrender and the barbarian that had begun to advance on him.

"I have a plan. Leon's aunt is a part time cosmetologist. He is going to get Lore to the hair salon to dye her hair a nice auburn brown."

Both Lore and Conan gave Jake a confused look; Conan not knowing what a cosmetologist was. Leon started to catch on.

"And I'll get her a pair of green contacts for her to wear. She'll be hidden and right under his nose."

There was a silent pause between the four of them. Lore and Conan exchanged a look, neither of them feeling any better about the solution. Lore sighed again hugging onto her lover. He glanced to Jake.

"How soon can we leave for the UK?"

Jake sighed a bit.

"Three days. We'll start getting prepared."

Conan nodded hugging tightly to Lore wanting nothing more than to have her at his side but the fact that Khalar was searching for Lore tore him in two. He wasn't about risk her safety just so he could have his vengeance. No, she deserved more than that. Even the thought of leaving her behind gnawed at him and just worried him even more. What if Setesh caught her while he was away? What if he wasn't there for her when she needed his protection?


	16. I Love You

A/N: When I refer to Conan I refer to the new remake starring Jason Momoa. I am sorry but he embodies Conan more than Arnold Schwarzenagger did. That is my opinion. Plus there are many original characters so please do not be alarmed by that. I am really attempting to NOT make them Mary Sues. Conan does not belong to me. He belongs to his respectful creator. Please no flaming. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you.

WARNING: NSFW

Chapter 16: I Love You

It was the evening before Conan and Jake set out to leave for the UK. Lore sighed as she sat on her bathroom sink, twirling a chunk of now auburn brown hair in her fingers. It looked rather soft on her, made her appear more feminine and delicate. The green contacts didn't look too shabby either. She didn't even recognize herself when she gazed at her reflection. She then felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her shoulders and smiled sadly when she not only saw her reflections but Conan's in the mirror. He pressed a kiss to her hair.

"You know your grey eyes are much prettier than these green ones." He commented. She inturn removed the contacts placing them in their case by the sink.

"I know. But we both know this is for my protection." She then turned her head kissing his bicep. He sighed again this time his cheek resting upon her head.

"Lore."

"Hmm?" Lore glanced up to Conan but when she did, she felt his lips press against hers. A soft moan left her lips as she kissed him back. She slid her arms around his neck with a groan as she turned on the sink to face him her legs dangling of the side. His arms pulled her close to him as his kissing became more passionate. Pulling away, Lore took his face in her hands.

"If we're going to get hot and heavy we might as well take this to the bed." She whispered with a smile.

No sooner had she said that than he whisked her to her bed. The two were kissing feverishly and squandered no time in disrobing each other. She groaned as he pressed her down against the bed his lips kissing her bare flesh as he positioned himself between her legs and entered her in one swift movement. He tossed her head back groaning as her nails dug into his flesh. Conan immediately began the familiar brutal pace; Lore moaned writhing beneath him as he thrust into her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, hooking at the ankles, so she could pull him deeper into her.

"Ah…nnn…Conan…" She moaned pulling him into another kiss. He grunted into her mouth as his thrusts became faster and more vicious; however he angled them to where it would stroke her sweet spot and once she felt him brush against it she arched into him gasping.

"Oh! Conan!"

He knew he'd hit it and continued to thrust at that angle, his hands now gripping onto her hips as he felt he climax draw near. His breathing became labored as his fingers dug into her hips. Hers on the other hand found their way back to his shoulders and had begun to dig into his shoulders. She bit her lip to keep herself from screaming out his name when she hit her climax. A few more thrusts afterwards and he thrust hard into her as he reached his peak shooting his seed into her. She laid there beneath him limp, and panting hard. He grunted slowly withdrawing from her and rolling to her side, his energy drained from orgasm. She sighed contentedly to herself curling up to him her head upon his chest. His arm wrapped around her, fingers gently stroking her side. Lore's eyes flickered up to him.

"You should get some sleep honey." She whispered before kissing his cheek. "You and Jake have an early flight tomorrow."

"I know…" He replied.

Lore traced her fingers over his lips to try to get him to glance at her. Her tactic worked however he grasped her hand in his kissing her fingertips lightly.

"I don't want to leave you behind…but I cannot let you fall into his hands."

"I know Conan. I hate being left behind."

There was a brief period of silence as they lay together. Lore nuzzled her lover's chest with a sigh a tear dripping down her cheek. She had no desire for him to leave her for she feared she might not even see him again. The very thought pierced her heart. If this was to be their last night together she might as well let him know how she felt about him.

"Conan…" She nearly choked on a sob. He glanced down brushing away the tears from her cheek.

"Woman, don't cry. Please."

Lore sniffled with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Conan…it's just that I'm afraid I'll never see you again…"

She clung to him and he held her close.

"I feel the same way…"

She sniffled again.

"Conan…"

"What is it my love?"

My love…had Lore heard him correctly? Did he just utter the words my and love together. Did he love her in the way she loved him? If so, the thought of him leaving just broke her heart even more. Lore took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

"I…love you…" She whispered before swallowing back a sob. So she did return his affections. His thumb brushed over her lower lip as he heaved a weighted sigh. Her lip trembled slightly even as she gazed up at him another tear slipping down her cheek. For the first time in her life she had dove head first into this relationship but that was because she knew Conan was different from other men. She realized that she had indeed fallen in love with him when he allowed her to open up and explain about what she'd been through. She was just too afraid to tell him up until now. He pulled her into strong arms taking a shuddering breath, fingers caressing her tresses. She was the first woman that had come along whom he did truly love. Others were just one night stands or witches who tried to entrap him under their spell. Lore was different from all of them, not because she was from a different world than his but because she had gotten him to submit to her. It was that fiery passion and determination combined with a tough as nails mindset that made her different. She even surprised him from time to time. Just leaving her here was enough to tear his heart in two but he had to stay strong for her. He wasn't about to let her know how much it hurt that he had to leave her here.

"I love you too sweet." He murmured. And it was true. He did love her. From the day she had taken him into her home and offered her assistance he had loved her with his entire being. He just didn't realize it until recently. Lore trembled in his arms as she clung to him.

"Shhh shhh." He whispered as he pulled the blankets over the two of them then pressed his lips to her head.

They spent the night enclosed within each other's arms; both wishing things could be different.


	17. Capture

Chapter 17: Capture

The days began to turn into weeks and no sign of Setesh was in the states. Across the sea Jake and Conan began having no luck either. They had traveled to Stonehenge during the day to wait for Khalar and Marique to appear however it was like the warlord had known they were going to be spied on. There was neither sign nor trace of them near Stonehenge. They began to get more and more frustrated Conan especially.

Three weeks had passed. Nothing. Four. Still nothing. No information from Leon and Lore in the states and no sign of Khalar in the United Kingdom. That wasn't the only thing troubling them.

Not only was there no hint or sign of Setesh but Lore had started to fall ill. Five weeks after Conan and Jake had departed she began to feel nauseous all day sometimes to the point where she would puke yet throughout the nausea Lore was damned determined to locate Setesh.

"Lore we have to let Jake and Conan know."

"No Leon. I don't want Conan to worry for me. He's so close to getting Khalar…" she groaned before hurling into the toilet. Leon stroked her back gently hating to see Lore look so sick.

"Lore please."

"Leon I don't want him to worry about me more than he has to!" She growled before wiping her mouth on a hand towel and rinsing it with water Leon had brought her. She then leaned back against her friend closing her eyes truly wishing that it was Conan she was leaning against instead of Leon.

"Then at least see a doctor."

"Leon I'll be fine it's just a really bad case of food poisoning."

His silvery eyes glared at her.

"You've been nauseous and puking for a week. You need to see a doctor."

"No. No doctors." She weakly tried to pull away from him but his grip was stronger than hers.

"I'm not giving you a choice Lorea. We're going to see a doctor."

Leon picked her up easily over powering her struggled and ignored her protests before he dragged her to his car. Once he had her buckled in he hopped into the driver's seat buckled himself in, then drove off to the nearest doctor's office in Flagstaff.

"Lorea Krisaga?" the medical assistant called as she glanced around the white room with patients in chairs. Lore weakly rose to her feet sighing at Leon and squeezed his hand her anger diminished.

"You'll be okay honey."

She nodded before heading with the medical assistant back into one of the exam rooms. The assistant took her height her weight, blood pressure, pulse and temperature before abandoning her in the room. Lore felt absolutely miserable as she sat in the chair. Weak, hungry and exhausted; three things she always hated feeling. She glanced up as the door opened and tried not to show an expression of alarm when the dark haired dark eyed man entered the room wearing a white lab coat and holding a clipboard.

'Oh shit…that's Setesh oh shit oh shit oh shit.' She thought as he approached her. Lore kept her eyes low cursing inwardly for forgetting to put in the color contact lenses that morning. Then again she didn't have a chance to get to them because Leon had literally dragged her to the doctor's office. Now more than ever she wished that Conan hadn't left because right now she would scream and he'd ferociously come in and slaughter Setesh then and there. Fuck. This was bad. To make things worse she slipped into a stiff pensive state a vision taking her under.

Setesh set down the clip board glancing to her as she slipped into the vision. A slight smirk crossed his lips as he waited for her to come out of it.

'How foolish of them to think they could hide her.' He thought to himself. 'She's having a vision right here in front of me.'

A few moments later Lore jerked awake with a groan. A headache had come over her how to add to the nausea that had returned, worse this time.

"You don't look too good." He commented. Lore didn't like the tone he used. He tried to sound innocent but she knew better. She'd seen him in her vision and his image never faded; however she felt that if she spoke or even tried to call for Leon she was afraid that she'd retch all over the floor of the exam room. He sat across from her, looking like a real doctor would that is if Setesh WAS a real doctor.

"What seems to be ailing you?" He asked crossing one leg over the other. Lore chanced a glance up at him but her expression showed that she was annoyed with him for asking such a stupid question.

"I'd…I'd like to see another doctor…" her voice was hardly apparent as he eyes narrowed at him.

"All of the other doctors are busy and you look like you could use some help."

Lore glowered at him even more her arms hugging her stomach.

"I have no problem waiting…I want another doctor." She groaned swallowing hard.

"I have an issue with waiting." Now his tone became dark. Lore fell to the floor crawling to the door in an attempt to escape. Standing didn't help her condition too much but she was grabbed by the ankle and cried out loudly when she felt a needle jab into her thigh. Setesh grinned down at her as he injected a strong sedative into her blood stream. She vainly attempted to punch the man in the face; nevertheless the sedative began to quickly take effect. Soon Lore felt herself submit to the darkness that threatened to take over and then she was unconscious. Setesh grinned smugly as he opened the window and easily slipped out with her.

An hour had passed then two and Lore had yet to come out of the exam room. Leon checked his watch then approached the receptionist's desk. As he did such, an assistant rushed back behind the desk down the hallway. She looked panic stricken. Leon ignored the protests of the receptionist to follow the assistant to ask her what had happened. Thankfully he was able to catch up to her before she opened the door to an exam room. The woman in turn punched him in the jaw but he caught her wrist.

"Miss what's wrong?" He asked, his heart beginning to thunder in his chest. She swatted at him trying to get away crying out for help.

"Miss! I'm not here to hurt you! I just want to know-"

"Doctor Bauman!" She screamed as she shoved Leon to the floor. An elderly chap, with bushy brows furrowed tightly, poked his head out of the room.

"I'm in the middle of a-" He paused glancing from the assistant to Leon confused. "What in blazes-"

"Sir Doctor Seth has kidnapped a patient!"

Seth…Oh no…Leon knew Seth was another name for Setesh, thanks to Lore's rants. He staggered to his feet his heart now thundering in his chest.

"Who was the patient?"

"Some woman named Lorea Krisaga."

Fuck…Setesh had Lore. Leon bolted out of the office and drove back to her apartment as fast as he could. He pulled out his cellphone to try and get ahold of Jake but to no avail. His boyfriend's phone was off or dead. Leon growled in frustration as he parked. Things couldn't get worse. Lore was in Setesh's grasp and it was his fault.


	18. Impatience

Chapter 18: Impatience

That next day in the UK…

Conan had been brooding at the flat he and Jake were currently staying at. Khalar seemed to have disappeared and there was no trace of him anywhere. The only lead they had was the vision Lore had given them before they had departed. A snarl was near permanent on the barbarian's features. How long would he play this game with Khalar; chasing him for so long only to come up short. How long would the bastard keep up the game of cat and mouse? Conan didn't know nor did he care to know. He just wanted to get his hands on the warlord and spill his blood then maybe he would be at peace. But a thought occurred to him. What if Khalar had traveled with Setesh to the states or left to go after him? What if he had his own twisted little scheme to capture Lore? Conan felt and anger surge within him. He wasn't there to protect his dearly beloved. How could he have left her vulnerable at such a crucial time in their lives? He hardly noticed Jake enter the flat while these thoughts swum in his head.

"Conan?"

Jake only received a grunt in response from the bigger man.

"Conan. We'll find them. They'll show up eventually."

"When Jake. It's been five weeks and there is no sign of them."

"They have to be here. Lore's visions are always accurate. She's never been wrong once."

Conan's fist connected with the wall snarling at it. His broad frame trembled in anger and frustration before he grabbed a coat, his blade and headed out the door. Jake didn't even try to stop him or reprimand him about the wall. Instead he grabbed a coat and followed Conan.

"Back to Stonehenge?" He asked.

"Yes." was all that the barbarian said. The two set off into the evening once again headed towards Stonehenge but once they arrived they found that they were not alone.


	19. Stonehenge

Chapter 19: Stonehenge

In the middle of the monument stood three figures; Khalar, Marique and the third they figured to be Setesh. The third figure appeared to be slightly deformed however, but as soon as he turned they realized why he seemed to look disfigured.

He held Lore in his arms.

Both Jake and Conan froze behind one of the large slabs, unable to speak or breathe. How had Setesh captured her? Conan shook, his eyes narrowed to slits as he gripped his broadsword tightly. Blood would be spilled this night. He was determined to slit the throats of the three of them but he felt a hand grab at his arm and hold him back.

"They have Lore. I can't let them get away with this!" Conan snarled at Jake.

"You'll blow our cover!" Jake hissed.

"Fuck our cover! I'm killing that bastard and rescuing my woman!"

Jake jerked him back when he noticed the three had gone silent. He clamped a hand over Conan's mouth in hopes to shut him up but the barbarian struggled against the smaller male to attempt to get to the warlord. Things were quickly accelerating from bad to worse when they caught sight of Marique suddenly appearing from behind the stone. She smirked with her dark lips at the glare Conan gave her.

"Well, well what do we have here? The barbarian and oh he's made a little friend." She smirked as she quickly drew her clawed fingers across Jake's face, slashing it, causing him to cry out in agony at the sudden pain that seared from the wounds. In his distress he released Conan who wasted no time attacking Marique. She easily dodged grinning at him as he swung at her with the sword. Conan even tried to get a few jabs at her. The dance between them lasted for a brief moment as she swiftly led him to the tip of Khalar's blade. It was only then that she stepped aside to join Setesh. Conan glowered at the man who held the blade at his throat. A sickening grin crept across Khalar's lips as he examined the barbarian.

"I remember you Barbarian." He spoke softly yet his tone was dark. Conan snarled even more at the warlord.

"Let her go!"

"Now why would we do that? She is important to us. What do you want with the great seer hm? She's of no use to you."

Conan released a feral yell as he brought his sword up to attack Khalar. Their blades clashed in a dance of battle. One strike after another clanged in the area. Conan's strikes became more ferocious while Khalar's defenses became more precise. Khalar then charged at Conan, Conan parried against his thrust then proceeded to swing his blade at Khalar's midsection. It was promptly blocked by the man's blade.

As the two warriors battled it out Setesh gently laid the unconscious seer on one of the flat central stones before stepping away to allow Marique to sample her blood. The witch grinned as she scraped one claw against her shoulder then slid the appendage between her lips, her tongue gathering the flavor of Lore's blood. She inhaled sharply removing the claw and grinned even more.

"It's her. We have her."

Then out of nowhere as if summoned by the gods black clouds rolled in over Stonehenge bringing down thunder, lightning and showers of rain. This brought a hindrance to Conan and Khalar. The rain clouded Conan's vision so that he was unable to see where he was swinging. Then a sharp pain radiated up his side. Khalar had struck and left him with a deep gash in his side. Conan fell to his knees with a cry of agony, his hand trying to stop the blood flow. As he did this, lightning struck in three placed and moments later the clouds dissipated and the rain ceased. It was if a supernatural force had come into play.

Khalar, Marique and, to his dismay, Lore were no longer there.


	20. Hiboria and an Unexpected Surprise

Chapter 20: Hiboria and an Unexpected Surprise

Lore awoke to find herself in an unfamiliar place. The halls were made of white stone and she felt a cool compress pressed to her forehead. This couldn't have been a hospital. It appeared too ancient to be such. A blurred figure appeared over her as she groaned.

"Master she's awoken!" She heard a voice cry out.

'This has to be a dream...please let this be a dream.' She thought even as an older male with a beard like a goat's loomed over her. She saw him nod as he physically began to examine her. So this wasn't a dream.

"Don't touch me…" She groaned. The man pulled away.

"I need to see if there has been any damage done to you my dear." He replied calmly.

But Lore shook her head as she tried to sit up. When she did so she realized she was naked beneath the linen sheets and pulled them up to cover her breasts. She moaned again as a wave of nausea crashed over her. The woman, a brunette, she had first seen had held out a bowl to her just before Lore began to retch into it.

'Shit…'

The brunette gently began to stroke Lore's back making sure to pull her hair out of the way. Lore nodded her thanks once she had finished.

"Master we need a healer for her…she doesn't look well at all…" The woman commented as she handed a rag to Lore. Graciously she took it from her to wipe away the vomit around her mouth.

"I have already sent for one Tamara. She should be here within the day."

Lore fell back against the mat pulling the sheets over her body once more. Tamara pressed the compress to her forehead again with a sigh.

"We must take great care of her. She is important."

The woman glanced to him confused.

"Master?"

"She is the great seer Tamara. One told from legend."

Lore faded in and out of consciousness as they spoke. She couldn't help but wonder where she was and swallowed hard glancing to Tamara.

"Where am I…" She whispered.

"Hiboria in one of the most heavily guarded monasteries."

Lore closed her eyes cursing inwardly as she realized that she was no longer in her world.

She had been transported to Conan's; he had mentioned that his village was somewhere in Hiboria.

"Shit….how did I get here…" She groaned.

"We found you outside the gates and brought you in….master told us that you were an important being."

"And we have to protect her. If she falls into the wrong hands we will all be doomed." The old man commented. Tamara nodded in agreement. Lore began to glower at the two of them.

"Let me guess…it's because I am the great seer and if I was at the side of any warlord in battle I could predict the outcome and lead him to domination…am I right?"

Both of them nodded slowly. Lore just groaned in frustration.

"Well if hell decides to come to your monastery I apologize in advance. I seem to attract trouble wherever I go…so please do not start blaming me for the gods being cruel and raining down their wrath upon you."

The old man stared at her if shocked. Tamara covered her mouth with her hands.

"We would never blame the great seer for such a catastrophe!"

"Will you stop calling me that? I have a name. I don't want to be referred to as the great seer. It gets old after a while."

"Then…what will you have us call you?" Tamara asked timidly.

"Just call me Lore. That will suffice." Lore closed her eyes again even as she heard the bustling of a healer enter the room and sit beside her. Tamara and her master took their leave of absence leaving Lore alone with the healer. The woman pulled back the sheets from Lore's body before she began to prod and poke at her with bony fingers. Lore groaned wanting to shove the woman away. She even raised a hand to try to make her point but the woman grasped it setting it back down.

"Relax my dear." Her voice was warm and motherly as she patted Lore's slender hand.

"I feel sick to my stomach…" she moaned.

"I'll find the source of your nausea dear. Just relax and let me work."

It seemed like an hour before the healer had finished probing Lore like a pincushion. She had even taken a sample of blood and urine from her before her hands hovered over Lore's belly. Her brown eyes met Lore's grey ones.

"Do what you need to do…" Lore whispered.

The healer nodded placing her palms on Lore's lower torso rubbing and pressing softly before she turned to the samples fiddling with them. Her back was turned to Lore.

"Tell me when was your last blood?"

Last blood? She must have meant period.

"About…seven weeks ago?" Lore glanced to her. "I'm kind of worried that I missed one…"

"Are you taking something to prevent conception of a child?"

Lore glanced at her confused. Why was she asking about her womanly functions?

"No…I mean…I use protection…but why are you asking me these things? I can't possibly be pregnant."

The healer sighed and glanced up from the samples before she turned to Lore.

"My dear." She began, " It appears that you have conceived a child."

Silence. Lore blinked at her in disbelief and shook her head.

"No…that's…that's not possible…" She said. The healer shook her head once more.

"You've had relations with someone and a child has been conceived from such union."

Lore's eyes widened as they glanced away from the woman. Her mind raced to the one thing that had constantly been in her thoughts.

Conan.

The child was Conan's…but where was he? He needed to know. She knew he needed to know but where was he? Had he not been transported back with her? She pulled the linen sheets around her frame in shock and despair. So that was the source of her nausea; a baby. She was going to have a baby…hers and Conan's child. Lore closed her eyes as tears began to well in them. The healer placed a hand on her shoulder before collecting her supplied and left the room. Lore curled into a ball her hand on her belly as she wept.


	21. Despair and Determination

Chapter 21: Despair and Determination

Conan awoke to find himself in a clean white room on a soft bed as orderlies in colorful scrubs checks his vitals. In a chair sat Jake half of his face bandaged and looking worse for wear. Leon was with him as well; he must have arrived shortly after the clouds had disappeared, but he slept on the cot the hospital had provided for them while they waited for Conan to wake. Jake looked worse than Conan felt. He glanced up to the barbarian with a blue eye sighing heavily and appeared as if he had been weeping.

"Jake…where the hell am I…"

Jake sniffled a bit.

"Hospital…Leon found us after the lightning strike…he took up your sword and killed Setesh…"

"Lore…" Conan glanced to him as if to ask where she was. Jake closed his eyes shaking his head.

"She was gone after the lightning had struck…there wasn't a trace of her or Khalar or the witch…"

It was if someone had run a sword through his heart. Lore…his Lore was gone. Disappeared to God knows where. Conan closed his eyes taking a deep breath to get ahold of his emotions. This was his fault. If he had just taken Lore with him…then maybe she'd be there watching over him as he recovered. But she was not…and it was his fault.

"I've informed Lotte and Romey…they'll be here tomorrow…" Jake muttered.

But Conan didn't hear a single word he said. His mind was too focused on Lore.

"We have to find her…"

Jake glanced up to him and shook his head.

"Conan…she's not here…"

"I don't care…we have to find some way to get her back…"

"That's impossible…"

"I'm not giving up on her…"

Jake heaved a sigh upon seeing the determination on Conan's face.

"You love her…don't you." He whispered.

Conan just nodded his eyes fixating into a glare.

"I refuse to give up on her."


	22. Visions

Chapter 22: Visions

Things weren't much better for Lore. She had fallen into a land she knew very little about with primitive technology and without anyone she could rely on or trust. To add to her troubles she was pregnant and still being sought after. The situation might have been slightly better if she was with Conan but no word of him came to the monastery in the weeks she spent there. They gave her blue silks to wear instead of the white that many of them wore, mostly so people could easily identify her as the Great Seer. This annoyed Lore more than usual, mostly because she carried a child within her womb. Her temper was still that of a dragon's, possibly even worse than such because her hormones were going crazy at the new changes her body was going through, but in the end she would apologize and try to make amends with those who had aggravated her nerves. Her time was usually spent inside a guarded compound where she had her visions – usually consisting of something to do with Conan or a small boy, in which she had assumed was her son, conversed with the old man who had discovered her about customs and how life worked in this world – he turned out to be quite a kind man for an old seer, even if he admitted his precognition was not nearly as well-honed as hers – she also spent a great deal of time with Tamara who turned out to be rather feisty herself when given the chance. Lore began to trust both Tamara and the old man as the weeks passed but she was unable to shake the loneliness that she felt. Without Conan, Leon, Jake and her roommates, life didn't seem right. Three months had passed since her arrival. Her nausea seemed to wean away to a mild case of morning sickness but cravings for food combinations unheard of had begun to overwhelm her. Thankfully however she was able to satisfy some cravings.

One evening just as the sun was setting she sat on the windowsill of the monastery her eyes glazed over as if in a vision. The images swum in her mind; Khalar invading and attacking the monastery, terrorizing the kind individuals who had so openly cared for her and treated her with the highest respect. Then it was she that emerged to offer herself to him in exchange to keep the people of the monastery from harm. Her frame shuddered as her eyelashes fluttered while her eyes came into focus. She released a heavy breath but nearly jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I am sorry…did I disturb you?" Tamara's voice was soft spoken. She held an oil lamp in one hand as the night sky slowly faded from orange to blue to black. Lore shook her head then rose to her feet.

"Go back to your rooms and rest Tamara." She said.

"You were having another vision…you've been having those quite a bit as of late."

"Yes Tamara but please do not concern yourself with it. You need to rest."

"What about you? You need your rest as well. You are-"

"Pregnant with a son."

Tamara raised a brow in confusion. Lore just grinned.

"Seer remember? I've had a vision of my son with his father."

Tamara then nodded in understanding.

"Please do not worry about me. I can't stand being mothered by anybody." She then continued with a smile.

Tamara just silenced herself before heading back to her rooms. Lore sighed once more gazing out the window. Her hands found their way to her slightly swollen belly to rub it gently as she felt little flutters within her. A sigh left her lips as she glanced down to it hating that she was without Conan, especially while she carried his son. What she wouldn't give to feel his arms around her, his warm protective embrace hugging her close, his strong firm hands on her belly. She closed her eyes heaving a sigh as she hugged herself.

Tonight, and for the next few nights she would not sleep well for she knew that soon Khalar would come for her.


	23. Mysterious Waters

Chapter 23: Mysterious Waters

Yorkshire Dales. It had been Jake's idea to travel up near there to avoid rousing suspicions since the incident at Stonehenge. Reluctantly he and Leon were able to get Conan to join them. Both girls had met them there and were rather distraught by the news of their friend but they too were determined to help Conan find their friend. Three months of searching and no luck. Leon and Jake were beginning to lose hope, Romey was starting to follow in their footsteps, Lotte however became frustrated, maybe not as much as Conan but nonetheless, frustrated. His frustration began to lead to immense aggressiveness in the barbarian, an aggression that did not go unnoticed. Jake had received a black eye or a few bruised ribs for even attempting to calm Conan. Telling him it was hopeless was not a phrase the barbarian would listen to nor heed. If he was able to get to this world then he was able to get back to it. He just had to find a way.

One particular night he nearly had struck Romey after a heated argument but he promptly left to avoid such a fate. Violence was not the answer to solve this issue. If the four of them were going to sit around and do nothing he might as well take matters into his own hands. He left the residence they were currently in and proceeded to head to the national park nearby. There had been a waterfall which had intrigued him. It seemed mystical in a sense. There was a small alcove between the ledge and the rocks where people could sit behind the waterfall. The first time he had viewed it there had been a pair of lovers cuddling behind it on some of the rocks, but his eyes were more drawn to the ledge above the alcove. Conan set out to find that waterfall. It had lingered in his thoughts as if it spoke to him. Once he had reached the area of the falls he quickly scaled up to the ledge then gazed into the deep waters below. A shiver ran down his spine at the chill the wind presented but Conan did not care. He removed his clothes, once again staring at the water ignoring the bite of the icy water. It seemed darker than before and appeared to swirl. The waters below began to swirl dangerously, an act uncommon, they mimicked the actions overhead. A storm brewed in the air with the same dark clouds that had appeared at Stonehenge.

"Conan!"

He glanced to who had called his name. At the base of the falls stood Jake, Romey, Leon, and Lotte. Jake began to scale the waterfall, Leon in tow.

"Conan! What the hell are you doing?" Jake called up to him.

"Exactly what you won't!"

"By jumping off a waterfall? Are you crazy?"

Jake and Leon had both made it to the top in the attempt to stop Conan but the barbarian leapt off the ledge and into the swirling waters below before they could even reach him. As he did such Romey and Lotte both scrambled to the top to try to stop Jake from following Conan. Leon grabbed his lover's arm just as Jake was about to jump.

"Jake! You'll kill yourself!"

Jake grabbed Leon by his collar before kissing his lover hard but he pulled away.

"I'm going in after him. You can join me or not!" He said before leaping off as well. Leon cursed before jumping in after him.

"Leon!" Lotte cried but before she knew it Romey had grabbed her hand to jump into the swirling darkness below.


	24. Khalar's Arrival

Chapter 24: Khalar's Arrival

Lore awoke to the sounds of chaos as well as someone shaking her. Tamara stood over her a worried expression in her eyes.

"We have to get you out of here!" She cried.

Lore released a groan as she sat up rubbing her back a bit.

"Why…"

"There is a warlord looking for you! Please come with me!"

Tamara tugged at her wrist but Lore jerked her hand away as she rose. Her grey eyes narrowed into a slight glare at Tamara.

"Let me speak with him."

The monk's eyes widened as she shook her head.

"Master said we…"

"Tell your master that if you and everyone else wish to live, you will let me speak with the warlord! If you try to hide me you will all suffer at his hands! I will not bring destruction upon a community of people who has shown me nothing but kindness!"

Tamara went silent at her words but nodded sprinting off to find the master. Lore then began to head to the front of the temple determined to not let these people suffer. She held her head high ignoring the sounds of warriors terrorizing and wounding the citizens. As she approached the entrance she saw Marique examining and questioning many of the females.

"Don't waste your time with them! It's me you want!" Lore bellowed. The people parted to look at her with wide eyes as she walked through the divide, her grey eyes fixated on Khalar. He merely smirked as Marique joined him while Lore approached.

"You come willingly this time oh great one. Last time I had to wait until that idiot delivered you to me."

Lore nodded.

"I will only go with you if you swear that you will not harm these people. I am the one you seek."

"You drive a hard bargain Seer."

Lore fumed a bit.

"For fucks sake I have a name! Enough with this Great Seer title! My name is Lore!" She spat.

Khalar just grinned at her as he approached. He grasped his face in his hand examining her noticing there was a slight difference to her. He obviously hadn't noticed the bulge in her abdomen.

"You are certain you wish to come with me?"

"Only and I stress the word only if you do not harm these people any longer. Withdraw your soldiers from this sacred place first. Then and only then will I join you."

He then made a motion to his men who in turn immediately withdrew from the monastery. One by one they exited the gates leaving only Khalar and Marique. Lore took a deep breath still focusing her hard gaze upon Khalar.

"My men have left. You will come with us now."

Lore just gave a nod as she strode with Khalar out of the gates. The citizens watched in horror as this prized being left with the hellion of their lands. Lore refused to look back at them as the gates closed behind her.


	25. Split Up in Hyboria

Chapter 25: Split Up in Hyboria

"Conan…Conan!"

Conan awoke to a stinging pain on the side of his face. He groaned a bit his eyes focusing on the surroundings around him until they fell on the dark face of an old familiar friend.

"Artus…" He groaned.

"Old friend where have you been!"

Artus then removed his cloak handing it to Conan, who in turn wrapped himself with it. The barbarian shivered slightly at the chill but that was due to the water he had been rescued from.

"The seer…" he muttered.

"Khalar still pursues her."

This caused Conan to let out a groan of frustration.

"Any news of him."

But Artus shook his head solemnly.

"None as of late old friend."

Conan cursed under his breath shivering slightly.

"Although we do have a couple of lovely young ladies we found adrift at sea. They kept asking about you."

The barbarian's eyes widened glancing to him as Artus spoke.

"Come to think of it they kept pestering us about some girl named Lore." Artus appeared ponderous but he was shaken out of his stupor.

"Where are the girls!" Conan bellowed.

"Below deck where the crew sleeps! We needed to find them some suitable clothing."

No sooner had Artus said that than Conan disappeared below deck to find Lotte and Romey fully dressed…more like harlots than anything else. Lotte glanced up upon hearing someone approach them but her brow eyes widened to find Conan before them.

"Thank god! We thought we lost you." She exclaimed

"I'm too stubborn to die." He replied. "Leon and Jake?"

"No sign of them…the crew surveyed the area where they found us…" Romey commented.

Again Conan cursed nearly punching a support beam in frustration.

"If they jumped in after you there is a chance they could be here in this country…where are we anyway?"

"Hyboria." Conan muttered. "You're in my world now."

There was a throbbing pain in Leon's head as he came to but his eyelids fluttered as soon as he felt a cool cloth against his forehead and a pair of familiar grey eyes staring at him.

"Thank god you both are okay." The voice was familiar too.

He groaned slightly but Jake's face came into view.

"Leon…"He whispered as he gently stroked his lover's cheek. Leon just leaned into the stroking with a groan before he glanced up to the figure with the grey eyes.

"Lore…?" he asked. She nodded.

"Don't get up to celebrate…we're prisoners of Khalar…" There was a slight tone of disgust to her voice as she said this. Leon grimaced as he sat up but immediately wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly to him.

"We thought we'd never see you again honey…" He nearly choked on his words but she hugged him back tightly.

"How do you think I felt? I passed out in a doctor's office and woke up in a monastery!"

Leon pulled away slightly to look at her. He definitely saw the physical change in Lore and opened his mouth to speak but she pressed a finger to it.

"It's Conan's…" She said with a sigh. "I found out before Khalar took me from the monastery."

"Lore this is…" Leon started.

"Inconveinient…" Jake finished.

"No shit Sherlock." She snorted. "it's bad enough I'm pregnant and in the hands of a man who probably intends to kill me if the prophecy he gets isn't what he is looking for, it even worse that I can't enjoy this experience with Conan."

Jake and Leon exchanged looks with each other.

"We jumped from the waterfall after him…" Leon muttered.

"Whoa waterfall…what waterfall…" Lore asked her eyes darting between Jake and Leon rather confused. Jake sighed glancing to her.

"Conan…Conan jumped off of Thornton Falls into swirling waters below…we have no idea what he was thinking…" He started.

"Jake jumped in after him and I followed…" Leon continued.

"If you two are here…then maybe Conan has to be somewhere in this world! He jumped in before you didn't he?"

"What's this? A quaint little reunion?"

A serpent like female voice silenced them. Lore glared turning her head to Marique as the witch entered the room with the same smirk she constantly had plastered across her blood red lips. She sauntered to the three as Lore stood to her feet.

"They are useless to us. I am going to have to dispose of them."

She raised her clawed hand but Lore reached out grasping her wrist tightly, grey eyes furious. Marique shot her a glare nearly hissing at the action.

"They are not useless. I am taking them on as my personal slaves." Lore growled. Marique cocked her head to the side jerking out of her grip.

"You don't need any. We have plenty to-"

"They are weak. I can't have weak slaves. I want strong males for my slaves. These two will suffice. I will not have your weak females tending to my needs."

The women glared hard at each other as Marique began to circle Lore.

"Are they not good enough for someone like you? Hm?" She sneered.

"You will be wise to not antagonize me witch." Lore responded her tone like ice. This angered Marique to where she nearly attacked but Lore once again grasped her wrist growling.

"I may only be a seer but if you want an accurate telling of the future you would be wise to play nice. Got it?"

Marique inhaled deeply, her nostrils flaring as she glared at Lore. She jerked away hissing.

"Fine. Have it your way."

And she departed as quietly as she had arrived. Leon and Jake both heaved a sigh of relief as they both made their way to their friend. Lore released a heavy breath nearly fainting into Jake's arms but he easily caught her grunting slightly.

"Don't…don't you dare make a joke about my weight Jake…" Lore said as she regained her footing. Leon wrapped an arm around her leading her to a bed that was provided in the luxurious room. She sat upon it sighing.

"Fucking hate being pregnant…" She muttered as she shifted to a laying position on her side. Leon just stroked her hair lightly with a sigh.

"Even if it is Conan's?" he asked. Lore sighed a bit her hand going to her belly.

"Well…no…I just…"

Jake joined Leon taking Lore's hand.

"You're scared. It's your first kid Lore."

She closed her eyes squeezing his hand with a sigh.

"Yeah…and I just…I just wish Conan was here…and that he knew…you know?"

Leon nodded.

"We know. I bet you he is here somewhere in…in…"

"Hyboria." Lore finished for him.

"Okay so that's where we are." Leon's tone was uncertain.

"One the monks at the monastery told me and two Conan spoke about it a lot." She commented. The boys just nodded.

"We have to get you out of here Lore…" Jake muttered.

"I know Jake…I know…"


	26. Harassment

Chapter 26: Harassment

"What the hell do you mean Khalar's got her!"

At this point Conan was furious. It took him and him three weeks to find this monastery and they could offer nothing to help save for the act that now Lore was in Khalar's hands. He wanted so badly to punch the old man in the face and raised hand to do such but Tamara stepped in front of him.

"It wasn't our fault you tyrant! She offered herself up in exchange to keep him from harming all of us!"

"Why didn't you bother to stop her! Now all hell will break lose! Thanks to you idiots!"

"Because we cannot deny the request of the great seer! You don't understand how sacred she is!"

Tamara glared at Conan receiving a snarl from the man. She could easily see the anger burning in his eyes.

"I know better than any of you how sacred she is. How important she is to all of us." His tone was low and dark.

"How could a barbarian like you possibly know how important she is?"

"Because I was there when she revealed herself to me! I know more about her than any of you!"

Tamara as well as the rest of the community fell silent. Conan's eyes darted around them daring for anyone else to try and object to him. The old man stepped forward.

"She is important to you isn't she barbarian."

"Of course she is! She placed her trust in me even after I invaded her home!" Conan snarled.

The old man heaved a deep breath.

"We do not know where he took her but I have a feeling they might be at Skull Rock. You best find her soon barbarian. She carries more than just the fate of our world with her."

This got Conan to think. He eyed the old man incredulously

"What do you mean." He growled.

"She's carrying your son!" Tamara blurted but immediately covered her mouth upon seeing the shock on the barbarian's face. Conan stepped back from them unable to breathe unable to think. Lore…his Lore was carrying his child…a son. He immediately turned on a heel leaving the monastery to join his party outside the gates still in shock. Now he had to find her. He was damned determined not to lose her or his son. As he mounted his steed Lotte rode up beside him, Romey in tow.

"Skull Rock…we'll start there." He muttered.

"Conan?"

"Silence. We ride to Skull Rock."

In silence the girls followed Conan wondering what caused him to look so shocked.

Lore was glancing out the window alone. Leon and Jake were resting at the foot of her bed. She sighed before turning away and exiting her rooms. Khalar would soon wish to 'play nice' with her during supper in hopes to get on Lore's good side but deep down she would not allow the man's tactics to have any effect on her. She just wanted leave to find Conan. As she headed down the halls to his private chambers she felt a hand grab her and cover her mouth and pulls her into an alcove. Her eyes widened in horror as she felt the chill of metal claws lightly run down her neck.

"Wandering around when you aren't supposed to? Shame on you little seer." She sneered lightly scratching Lore's flesh below the collarbone. A thin red line appeared as blood seeped through the wound. Marique removed her hand only to clutch one of Lore's swollen breasts. Lore gasped a bit but she took a breath.

"I was on my way to dine with your father…he requested that I join him for supper."

Marique grinned licking up the shell of Lore's ear.

"Liar." She muttered her hand squeezing the other female's breast hard. Lore bit her lower lip to hold back a whimper as Marique's clawed had slid down to her belly.

"No!"

"Oh hush I'm not planning on doing anything to the bastard in your belly." She sneered as her clawed fingers found its way under her skirts. Lore's cheeks burned with shame as the claws tenderly began to tease her sex.

"No please stop…" she whimpered trying to push the woman's hand away. Marique bit Lore hard on her neck with a growl eliciting a cry from the seer. To add to her humiliation tears began to drip down her cheeks as Marique's fondling became more aggressive. Lore struggled slightly to get away but she would be bitten as punishment for doing such. After a few moments Marique had shoved her away to the floor. Lore caught herself before she could fall but immediately fled to get the supper with the warlord over with all the while praying for some sort of rescue from this place.


	27. Summons

Chapter 27: Summons

A week passed and another summon came from Khalar. Lore shuddered hoping that this one would be the last. She could hardly bear to be in his presence especially with Marique in the room. A deep shuddering breath left her lips as she rose from her bed to head out to his chambers. However she felt a hand tug at her skirts before she was able to leave the room. Leon glanced up to her with pleading eyes.

"Lore don't go…"

"I must Leon." She squatted down to his level, kneeling was difficult for her, and stroked his cheek but he shook his head.

"No Lore…please…" His dim silvery eyes begged.

"If I don't do this then we will all die. I'm not about to let some idiot warlord kill people I care about."

"But your child…"

"My child and I will be alright Leon. I promise."

"Lorea…"

"Trust me Leon."

She kissed his forehead briefly before heading off to the warlord's chambers. At the large stone doors she heaved a deep breath before heading inside. Little did she know that help was on the way.

Conan Lotte and Romey were able to slip through secret passages, best the tentacled monster in the basement of the compound as well as the guards who fed it. They began to make their way through the seemingly endless maze that was the compound, taking out soldiers, guards and high priests that became a nuisance to the party. Corridor after corridor, and no sign of Lore until they reached the end of the fourth floor hall. A set of double doors lay ahead. Quietly they snuck into the room finding it rather bare save for a golden tub and a bed near the window. What they did not expect to find were Jake and Leon scantily clad on the floor beside the bed.

"Jake! Leon!" Romey cried as she and Lotte rushed to them. Conan himself was rather glad to see them alive as well but his gaze was slightly darkened at not finding Lore there. As the girls reunited with their friends Conan glanced to them.

"Where is she." He growled.

Leon glanced up to Conan.

"Khalar's chambers. Top floor at the end of the hall…Go…get her out of here."

Conan gave him a nod.

"Lotte Romey. Make sure you two get them out of here. Artus will meet you outside of the entrance. Wait for me there."

Both girls nodded knowing they had no chance of stopping Conan from saving their friend, however they really didn't mind. Conan slipped out of the chambers finding his way to the top floor making sure not to be seen by any of Khalar's elite guards. If he was caught then he would dispose of them. Nothing would stand in the way of him saving his woman and his child that she carried.

"Now seer I'll ask you one more time. Will I be able to resurrect my wife."

There was blood on her back and face from where the sting of his whip cracked lashed against them. Khalar wanted his vision and he wanted it now but Lore was unable to slip into the familiar trance when a vision consumed her.

"I want an answer!"

The whip cracked against her back once more. A high pitched scream filled the room. She glared at the warlord, tears of anger shining in her eyes.

"I fucking told you I can't force my visions to come!" She spat but proceeded to cry out as Marique fisted her unclawed hand into her hair. The metal claws trailed their way down to her belly gripping it as if she would rip it open.

"You're beginning to waste our time. Tell us or I rip the bastard from your belly!"

"No!" Lore began to panic at her threat grasping the hand at her belly in the effort to shove it away but it was no use. Marique was stronger. She hadn't been whipped. The claws began to dig into her skin through the cloth. Lore released a scream as Marique did this but she suddenly wen stiff and quiet as a vision began to overtake her. Marique falling to her doom and Khalar being impaled on a sword filled her mind. Images of battle and death for them flowed freely before her eyes. Then she heard a voice bellow in the room, snapping her out of her daze.

"Hands off of her!"

Conan.


	28. Revenge Fulfilled

Chapter 28: Revenge Fulfilled

"I said hands off of her!"

Conan gave Marique a violent kick to the face. The claws scraped across Lore's abdomen leaving red lines bleeding as she fell back away. Conan then approached Lore but swung his blade with grace as Khalar attacks him from behind.

"Run Lore! Get out of here!" Conan bellowed, now engaging in a fight to the death with Khalar. She quickly scrambled to her feet staggering away as fast as possible in attempts to get away from the warlord and his daughter. She was unable to get far because Marique came up behind her covering her mouth with a hand as her claws aimed for her belly. Lore grasped her wrist pushing it away before elbowing the woman in the stomach. This gave her an escape as she rushed down the halls, adrenaline now kicking in, but she skidded to a halt nearly falling to her death over the ledge at the end of the corridor. A scream rang out down the corridor as Marique rushed towards her, raising a dagger, lashing out at Lore, but Lore ducked away, quickly grabbing a pillar as Marique accidentally launched herself off the ledge to her death, screaming as she descended. Lore glanced over watching her fall and grimaced as a spike impaled her body. She herself nearly collapsed against the pillar but she had to find a way out. She began to stagger once again as she headed back to Khalar's chambers to help Conan.

Blades clashed together as Conan sparred with Khalar. They spun flipped twirled and block each other's strikes as the battle became more and more furious. Khalar finally was able to spot an opening slashing Conan across his chest knocking the barbarian off of his feet. Conan in return growled at this and regained his footing. A flesh wound was not going to stop him.

"Give up barbarian! You can't win!"

Khalar's words taunted Conan even as the barbarian salvaged his balance and rushed at the warlord. His strikes now were becoming more sloppy and unfocused giving Khalar more chances to wound him. A strike to the shoulder, once against at the chest, Khalar even cut across his back with a growl. Wounded yet still determined Conan forced himself to his feet all the while glaring at Khalar.

"You are a fool to come and retrieve her. She's a dead woman either way so what is the point." He leered at Conan striking him across the back with his sword once more.

"He didn't come here just to save me Khalar!"

The warlord turned his head to find Lore leaning weakly against the doorframe sword in hand and a fierce glare in her eyes. She was breathing hard. At this sight Khalar began to bellow in laughter.

"Then what pray tell did he come to do oh great seer."

He now approached her sword in hand ready to impale the woman.

"He came here to complete his revenge on you! You murderous bastard!" She screamed. Khalar only began to laugh more as she clumsily rushed at him sword in hand. Effortlessly he knocked her away to the ground. She landed with a deafening thud accompanied by a shrill of pain. Even hearing her scream was enough to bring Conan to his feet. He staggered a bit as he approached Khalar, blade in hand raised.

"This ends here Khalar." He growled attacking the man fiercely. Khalar blocked his strikes but he was unable to keep up with Conan's renewed strength and speed. Slash after slash, thrust and stab after stab until Conan knocked Khalar's blade out of his hand and thrust his blade into the warlord's belly.

"Burn in hell you son of a bitch." Conan growled as he kicked the man's body off of the blade before progressing to chop off his head. He sheathed his sword ignoring the pain from his wounds as he quickly made his way over to Lore's side. She was bleeding and whimpering in pain. Grey eyes glanced up to him.

"Conan…" she whimpered.

"Shhh I'm here it's okay I'm here. I'm getting you out of here."

Gingerly he eased her off the floor cradling her to his chest before retreating from the vicinity not caring that his blood was dripping onto her.

"Don't you dare die on me Lorea. Don't you fucking die on me."

Finally he was able to exit the structure finding their friends and Artus waiting along the shore.


	29. Reunited and a Son

Chapter 29: Reunited and a Son

Lore awoke with a groan. Her entire body ached with pain but she found bandages on her body where her clothes used to be and warm wool blanket covering her. Her eyes darted around to find herself in what appeared to be the captain's quarters until they fell on the frame of her wounded lover, asleep with a peaceful expression on his face. She winced as she shifted but she wanted to stroke his features just to be sure it wasn't a dream. Once her fingertips brushed against his tanned skin she knew everything was real, and that everything was alright. Lore was with her lover once again and she had nothing to worry about…at least not until she gave birth. As her fingers trailed across his lips she smiled as his eyes fluttered open. A smile broke out across his lips as he kissed her fingertips.

"Conan…you're alright."

"So are you. I wouldn't let them treat me until I knew you and my child were alright." He whispered sliding his arms tenderly around her. She sighed as she circled her arms around him easing into his warm and comforting embrace. Her smile grew wider when she felt her babe move within her womb. A wave of relief washed over her knowing that her child was alright.

"You are the father of a son." She murmured pressing her lips against his collar bone. In return he pressed a kiss to her head.

"I know…one of the monks blurted it out when we were searching for you." He replied giving her head a light nuzzle.

Lore grinned a bit. Tamara. The woman had a horrible habit of blurting out information. Conan glanced down to his lover lifting her chin with a finger before kissing her tenderly. His other hand found its way to her belly, stroking it over the bandages and smiling when he felt the babe kick against his hand. She smiled as well as she kissed him back placing her hand on top of his.

A few months passed by and Lore had given birth to a sizable healthy baby boy, just as she had predicted. What occurred was that she, Conan, and their friends had begun to travel to Cimmeria, at least what was left of it, when she had gone into labor. There wasn't a town nearby so they had to create a camp and make do with the given circumstances. Conan behind her whispering encouraging words, and Leon acting as the midwife while Jake Romey and Lotte assisted. After a long laborious day around sunset, a son came to Conan and Lore. As soon as their companions had retired to bed they relaxed beneath the stars admiring their son. He had just fallen asleep after feeding from his mother and was nestled against her bosom in the wool blankets he was wrapped in. Lore couldn't help but smile as she leaned against her lover admiring the little boy in all of his glory, thick dark hair, tanned skin and all. Conan pressed a kiss to her temple his arms wrapped around her and his son.

"We should name him Corin." He muttered. "After my father."

Lore smiled up at her mate, feeling sore and looking exhausted after such a long day. She nodded in approval.

"Perfect." She whispered before her eyes trailed down back to the sleeping babe in her arms. The two were finally able to sleep at ease for the first time in a long time.


	30. Epilogue

Epilogue

Two years had passed. Cimmeria had been rebuilt and was thriving. Lore lived there in safety with her husband. She passed on her wisdom and her visions to many villagers who were seeking guidance in their lives but that was when she wasn't busy with her two year old son Corin. He had her grey eyes but he looked just his father, with dark curly hair and tanned skin, and behaved like him in so many ways. Corin's father had been called away to take care of an uprising with one of the remaining cults after Khalar's defeat leaving Lore to care for the boy. She wasn't alone. Corin had two uncles and aunts to play with when Lore needed a rest or prepared dinner. Each night before she went to sleep herself she would always take a moment to herself to say a silent prayer for her husband to keep him safe and for a quick return. Her prayers were answered just a few months after Corin's second birthday. As the sun rose that morning Lore had awoken due to a pint sized barbarian toddler waking her in excitement. She held the little boy in her arms as they walked out of their home and towards the edge of the village. Somehow the both of them knew that Conan would return to them. Lore kissed her son's head with a smile.

"I have a feeling your father will return today." She spoke softly with a smile.

Corin understood father and return and a smile immediately spread on his face. There was so much of Conan in the boy and he looked more and more like his father every day. Corin clapped his little hands in excitement at the thought of seeing his father again. Lore smiled at this kissing his forehead before turning her gaze to the horizon. The sun slowly rose and over the horizon a singular figure appeared soon followed by a small company of barbarians. Lore's heart pounded in her chest as the party rode closer but as soon as she could begin to make out faces her lips broke into a smile upon making out her husband's face at the front.

As he neared his home he made out the figure of a woman holding a small boy in her arms. He grinned knowing that it was his wife and son awaiting him. He trotted ahead of his company to greet Lore and Corin. As soon as he was within running distance he dismounted his horse and sprinted towards them before scooping both his wife and his son into his arms hugging them tightly to him. Lore smiled hugging him back with one arm the other still holding their son. Corin hugged his father as tightly as his little arms could hold onto him. Conan released Lore to hug his son to him. He kissed the boy's forehead as Corin hugged him. Lore smiled at the two sliding an arm around her husband.

"I had to pray for a safe return for you my love."

"What you couldn't have seen it coming?" He joked. Lore laughed with him as his arm slid around her slender waist.

"I had no visions of your return smartass. I was worried."

"You? Worried? Never." He grinned as he leaned down to kiss her. She smiled against his lips stroking his cheek lightly before pulling away.

"Should I start telling the villagers to begin preparing for a celebration?" She asked as the three of them walked up towards the village; Corin still hugging his father.

"Yes. We feast tonight. The last of those cults has been vanquished. And…" His hand found its way to her ass. She flushed smiling and slapped his hand away as well as backhanding his bicep.

"Not in front of your son Conan!" She giggled. He chuckled and paused to lean down to whisper in her ear.

"I can think of a better way to celebrate." He grinned nipping at her ear in a teasing fashion. Lore laughed even more then leaned up to kiss his cheek and whisper.

"I know what you are thinking my love." She grinned kissing his cheek once more as they headed up to the center of the village.

Later that evening Corin had been put to bed in the other room. The boy was worn out after the festivities of the celebration that he easily fell asleep allowing his parents to go into the other room to do as they pleased. Lore grinned as she straddled her husband on the bed kissing him in a feral manner. He groaned kissing her back his hands squeezing her buttocks in need. He pulled away kissing down her neck once more. Her hands found their way into his hair entangling themselves in them.

"You know my love." She groaned as she felt his arousal through his clothes.

"Hm." He grunted now sucking on her neck.

"I long to have a child fill my womb again." She groaned. He grinned kissing her hard and pinned her to their bed.

"Then let me be the one to fill it with my seed." He groaned quickly stripping off her clothes. She smiled arching a bit assisting him in removing her clothes before she helped him dispose of his. It wasn't long before he was between her legs thrusting into her with need. He had needed the touch of a woman for months now. Lore groaned bending her knees a bit her toes curling at his roughness. He began to grind his sex into hers grunting in desire but he then pulled out of her before flipping her over onto her hands and knees. Pressing her shoulders into the bed beneath them he thrust hard into her one hand pulling at her hair the other gripping her hips as he slammed his against hers. Lore groaned in ecstasy at being handled roughly by Conan. He released her hair to slap her backside hard. She cried out in pleasure as he did this. He then gripped onto her hips his thrusts becoming even more feral by the minute. She always enjoyed it when he made her sore after sex. It had been too long for both of them so it didn't take long for either one of them to come to climax. As soon as Conan hit his he pulled her hips against his roughly holding her there so he could penetrate her deeply. He let out a small series of grunts as he spilled his seed into her. She groaned in pleasure as she hit her peak just as he held her there. She loved it when he held her to him especially when he would come inside of her. Nothing felt more natural and more arousing than having a man orgasm inside of her but not just any man. She only wanted Conan to come inside of her womb. She had given birth to one child of his and she'd be more than happy to have more of his children. There wasn't much of a reprieve between rounds for her for her husband had grown an insatiable need for sex. He flipped her back onto her back before kissing her hard once more. She pulled him close to her raising her hips to rub her woman hood against his sex. He groaned as his hand slid down to his cock stroking it to stimulate himself a bit so he could enter her again. Lore groaned as he pressed into her once more. He didn't even give her time to adjust before he began thrusting into her sex hard. Lore always felt good around him. Even though she had a child she was still tight around his length. He grunted his hands gripping her hips again as he thrust hard into her eliciting a pleasurable sound from her every time he thrust deep into her.

"Oh Conan! Harder!" she begged as her legs were pushed over her head. Conan wasted no time in responding to her request. He increased his pace and the depth of penetration. Lore moaned in pleasure as the bend of her knees rested against his shoulders. His grunts became more animalistic as his climax drew near, her breathing became more labored but she groaned rather loudly as she hit her peak; her muscles clamping around him. He grunted even more before burying himself balls deep into her once again filling her with his seed.

They kept up this feral act of lovemaking all night even after they were almost certain Lore would get pregnant from it. By dawn the both of them lay entwined with each other, both covered in sweat. Not once had Conan pulled out to come on her. He always felt that men should ejaculate inside of a woman. He was well spent and almost immediately fell asleep as soon as he cuddled up to his wife. Lore already felt sore from the night festivities but it was the good kind of sore. She curled up to her husband her head on his chest a leg wrapped around him. She pulled one of the furs over the two of them before she fell asleep contented with her barbarian.


End file.
